Sexchange!
by Shogai Karin
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata. Dua remaja tanggung yang sama-sama dijodohkan sepihak oleh ayahnya, sama-sama kabur dari rumah, sama-sama memalsukan identitas asli mereka. Anak indigo berambut raven menyatukan tali takdir keduanya. Atau merusaknya. "D-dia... Sasuke."
1. Sexchange

Wig merah? Check.

Lensa kontak berwarna hijau? Check.

T-shirt longgar? Check.

Celana panjang bahan jeans? Check.

Ransel?

Tunggu, ranselnya tidak ada. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan ranselnya tergeletak di sudut-sudut kamar atau yang lainnya, tapi tidak ada. Mengerikan.

"Hina—Takumi? Sudah selesai, belum?" seruan perempuan mampir di telinganya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ranselku belum ketemu."

Ransel indigo sialan itu akhirnya ditemukan juga. Sang pencari menggeleng gemas kemudian menyambar ranselnya. Ia menyusul si perempuan keluar dari kos-kosan menuju kampus mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexchange<strong>

(Naruto and both of chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

_-Aya pinjem doang, yak, Om Kishi^^-_

(Warning: OOCs, sudut penceritaan pindah-pindah)

(Pairing: GaaHina)

(Rated: T... _semi M?_)

* * *

><p>Wig indigo? Check.<p>

Lensa kontak cobalt? Check.

T-shirt longgar lengan pendek? Check.

Rok selutut? Check.

Ransel?

Oh my Jashin, ranselnya di mana? Sang pencari ransel pusing sekarang. Ia membongkar-bongkar lemari penyimpanannya, tapi ranselnya tidak ada. Kemudian ia sadar, ransel gendutnya tidak mungkin muat dalam lemari penyimpanannya tersebut—laci-laci mungil tempat menaruh _scrapbook_ dan semacamnya. Ah, bodohnya.

"Gaa—maksudku, Haruka! Ayo cepat!" teriakan cempreng seorang pemuda yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu nyaris membuat telinganya pengang.

"Baka, makanya sabar sedikit. Ranselku belum kelihatan."

Ransel lecek berwarna marun itu akhirnya tertangkap basah juga, sedang bersemayam manis di bawah kolong meja belajarnya. Sialan! Ia menyusul si pemuda yang masih setia menunggunya dan bergegas pergi ke kampus mereka.

.

.

Tato kanji yang tersampir di kening gadis itu sedikit mengerut manakala melihat beberapa mahasiswa bernarsis ria di depan ponsel berkamera mereka. Ada yang gaya monyong-monyong, lah, ada yang melindungi jidat lebarnya, lah, dan lain sebagainya. Eit, bukan berarti ia tidak respek dengan kekreatifan style mahasiswi dalam dunia fotografi, melainkan tontonan seperti itu justru jadi semacam hiburan untuknya—mengakibatkan tawa terpingkal-pingkal yang berakhir pada jitakan di kepalanya. Tapi ia sedang tidak terhibur dengan apapun, bahkan misalkan mahasiswi [sok] imut itu bergaya lebih imut lagi di depan ponsel.

Benarkah ia seorang gadis? Wajah juteknya, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan ekspresinya yang nyaris tidak berbentuk. Dataaar saja. Dan mata yang terlapisi lensa kontak cobalt sungguh menginginkan kebebasan untuk beberapa saat. Paha yang selalu bersentuhan dengan bahan rok terkadang membuat kulitnya gatal.

Anggap saja ia seorang gadis. Namanya Arizume Haruka, mahasiswi Fakultas Psikologi yang konon kabarnya, belum pernah pacaran dan masih jomblo. Entahlah, apa mungkin ada kandidat pacar yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya dan mengabaikan segala ke-_emotionless_-an si gadis bertato kanji ini? Masa bodoh. Toh ia pun tak peduli.

Sepertinya lebih baik ia melajang, daripada pacarnya nanti menyesal.

"Haruka-chan, sst," panggil pemuda bermata safir di sampingnya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Teman terdekatnya. "Perhatikan penjelasannya. Sst."

Ah, bagi Haruka sendiri, penjelasan sekarang ini tidak begitu penting. Di depan kelas ada mahasiswa bernama Kuro Takumi dan mahasiswi bernama Haruno Sakura yang sedang mempresentasikan makalah skripsinya. Kuro Takumi, mahasiswa dengan lensa kontak hijau dan rambut merah terbakar—cukup menarik buatnya. Sayang, pemuda itu cukup pemalu dan _introvert_. Tertutup gitu, maksudnya.

Sebentar. Tumben banget seorang Uzumaki Naruto begitu amat sangat memerhatikan presentasi di depannya. Demi mendapat reputasi bagus, nilai memuaskan, atau agar menarik perhatian Haruno Sakura si gadis pink, ya?

.

.

"Sakura-chan, merhatiin apa, sih?" gerutu sang pemuda berlensa kontak hijau. Warna mata asli atau hanya lensa kontak, ya?

"Oh... t-tidak, kok... Duh, gomennasai, aku jadi nggak memerhatikan presentasi, ya?" yang ditanya malah berceletuk. Entah makan apa semalam, gugup si pemuda malah berpindah pada partner kuliahnya—alias si gadis pink—alias Haruno Sakura.

Si pemuda hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kelihatannya, Sakura terkesima akan cowok yang paling pirang dan paling periang di angkatannya, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, Sakura menjaga gengsinya tetap selangit, demi menyelamatkan predikatnya sebagai cewek ter-_pinky_—eh salah—terberingas di angkatannya. Partner-nya sih manut-manut saja.

Kali ini, giliran Uzumaki Naruto dan pasangannya Arizume Haruka yang menyampaikan presentasi. Bukan, bukan pasangan berarti pacaran. Entahlah. Yang jelas, mereka amat dekat... tapi hubungannya hanya sebatas teman satu jurusan. Siapa tahu, di balik layar mereka sudah berpacaran. Si pemuda berlensa kontak hijau terkikik kecil. Haruka yang _emotionless_ tentu tidak serasi dengan Naruto yang hiperaktif.

"Btw," bisik Sakura setelah bisa mengontrol _inner_-nya. "Sampai kapan kamu mau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Seperti... a-apa?" tanya si pemuda—Kuro Takumi—tidak mengerti.

"Seperti Kuro Takumi," bisik Sakura lebih pelan dari tadi.

"Oh," Takumi tertegun. "Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin, s-sampai suasana sudah aman." Yang berarti, _"kekerasan hatiku sudah melunak."_

Anggap saja pemuda ini adalah Kuro Takumi, masih jomblo. Mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi. Semua sudah tahu bahwa mata jade-nya hanya lensa kontak, tapi belum ada satupun yang tahu warna mata aslinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

**.**

**.**

**17.58**

"Gaara, cepetan ganti bajunya!" teriak Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya cengo menunggu sahabat karibnya sedang berganti baju di toilet Konoha Central Plaza. Terdengar erangan marah dari dalam.

Bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan Naruto yang ngeri mendapati toilet ini terletak jauh di pojok plaza, sedangkan suasana di sekitarnya sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang memakai toilet selain mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Gaara leluasa berganti kostum di toilet wanita. Namun di mana pun tempatnya, tetap saja yang namanya ganti kostum itu lama.

Eh? Kostum?

"Makanya, sifat sabar itu dipelihara," komentar seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari toilet. Kini, Arizume Haruka telah berubah menjadi Sabaku no Gaara.

Sweater marun yang membalut tubuhnya tidak berubah, tapi rok selutut bermotif kotak-kotak tersebut kini menjelma menjadi celana jeans panjang yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi rambut indigo tergerai panjang berponi rata, tergantikan dengan rambut merah darah acak-acakan khas Gaara. Mata cobalt berkat lensa kontak berubah menjadi mata jade yang menatap sekeliling dengan datar.

Hanya satu yang sama—ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," Naruto tidak memedulikan perkataan Gaara barusan. "Ayo balik!"

**.**

**.**

"Fiuhh. Hampir saja kita ketahuan orang-orang tadi," Sakura menarik nafas lega.

Takumi mengangguk, mengajak Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Toilet sepi. Setelah dirasa aman dari khalayak umum, Takumi masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dalam toilet laki-laki di salah satu sudut Konoha Central Plaza. Tempat shopping yang terkeren untuk saat ini. Tapi Takumi tidak ingin shopping, melainkan berganti kostumnya yang sedari tadi digunakan.

Sakura diminta untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau ada orang lewat. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sembari membaca majalah wanita yang diam-diam dibawanya. Sakura menangkap salah satu _headline_ pada majalah.

**_Seks Bebas Kian Merajalela_**

"Judulnya nggak sedap dipandang," Sakura bergidik. Ia mencari berita lain.

**_Hot News: Seorang Pemuda Menikahi Tiang!_**

"Alamak," Sakura melotot. Hilang sudah seleranya membaca. Ia menutup kembali majalah itu kemudian memasukkannya ke ransel.

Suara pintu bilik toilet terbanting terdengar, kemudian muncul seseorang dari dalam toilet.

Kuro Takumi telah berubah menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak ada lagi rambut merah terbakar, terganti dengan indigo sepunggung tergerai manis di bahunya. Celana jeans yang lebih ketat menggantikan celana jeans gombrong yang tadi dikenakannya. T-shirt longgar melorot itu masih tetap di tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan, a-pa aku lama?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tidak, justru amat cepat," geleng Sakura. "Ayo, kembali ke habitat kita." Ia menggandeng telapak mungil Hinata dan menariknya ke tujuan asal mereka. "Lebih lama dari ini dan ibu kos akan marah."

**.**

**.**

Gaara heran melihat Naruto menyantap ramen yang sepertinya tidak ada habis-habisnya. Bukan, bukan tidak pernah habis, melainkan Naruto yang selalu minta tambah. Mungkin si pirang tengah mengidap _ramen freak_ tingkat akut. Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya memesan seporsi ramen, itupun hanya seporsi kecil, mulai malas bertahan di Kedai Ichiraku ini lebih lama lagi.

"Naruto, ayo pulang," pinta Gaara pelan.

"Ayame, seporsi lagi, ya!" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mendengar permintaan Gaara.

"NARUTO! KAU DENGAR AKU, TIDAK?" teriak Gaara pias.

Naruto tergelak-gelak. "Wah, akhirnya seorang Sabaku no Gaara bisa teriak sekeras itu, ya?" celetuk Naruto polos. Namun, saat melihat air muka Gaara yang kembali datar seperti biasa, ia ciut juga. "Gomen, Gaara. Ramen ini enak sekali."

**.**

**.**

**18.20**

Hinata sedang berkutat pada tugas dari Kurenai, salah satu dosennya. Ia meminjam laptop Sakura untuk itu, karena laptop-nya sedang diservis. Sehingga ia kemungkinan harus menginap semalam di kamar kos Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, boleh lihat contoh laporan yang diminta Kurenai-sama, tidak?" pinta Hinata.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Hinata menoleh pada Sakura yang ternyata sedang sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap langit kamar.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata lembut.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Hinata putus asa.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura buru-buru. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya, ia justru nyengir. "Ternyata seoramg Hyuuga Hinata bisa teriak sekeras itu, ya?" godanya. Hinata memerah karena gemas. "Ada apa?"

_Ada apa? _Hinata melotot. Sebenarnya otak Sakura sedang melanglang buana ke mana, sih tadi? "B-boleh lihat contoh laporan yang... diminta Kurenai-sama, tidak?" ulang Hinata. Mencoba sesabar mungkin pada gadis pink satu ini.

"Tentu saja. Ada di folder pribadiku—tahu kan, namanya?" Hinata mengangguk. Setelah insiden memalukan tadi terlupakan, Sakura merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal kembali dan senyum-senyum lagi.

Hinata hampir tersedak saat mengetahui nama folder pribadi Sakura adalah...

**AwwWh I WuUvv HiiM SoO MuCH!**

**.**

**.**

**sexigurl1243:** _hi_

**Notagal:** hi

**sexigurl1243:** _u sexi_

**sexigurl1243:** _wanna sex cam wif me_

**Notagal has left the chat.**

Brak! Refleks, Gaara membanting laptop Naruto yang sedang dipinjamnya. Untung jatuh ke atas kasur. Dasar perempuan murahan, menjual dirinya kepada setiap orang secara _online_. Ia memutuskan tidak tergoda keinginannya berselancar di dunia maya hari ini, kembali serius pada tugasnya.

Naruto tadi keluar, entah ke mana. Mungkin membeli seporsi—salah—lima porsi ramen lagi untuk mengganjal perutnya yang tidak pernah kenyang akan ramen itu. _Awas Naruto, kau bakal sakit perut nanti_, pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Wah, Kurenai menyebalkan. Gaara akan begadang semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugas darinya. Padahal ia butuh tidur cukup karena setiap hari pun, aktivitas kuliahnya memang amat melelahkan. Lupakan.

Hmm, satu _pop up_ permintaan chatting muncul di browsernya. Sambil memikirkan segala resiko yang ada, Gaara menekan Accept.

**.**

**.**

**LadyHyuu:** _hi!_

**Notagal:** hi

**LadyHyuu:** _I found you on my online latest-chat list._

**Notagal:** mmhmm.

**LadyHyuu:** _seem you're a good person. what's name? _

**Notagal:** ASL?

**LadyHyuu:** _:) 19/F/Jap_

**Notagal:** kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, bodoh.

**Notagal:** kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu bicara bahasa Inggris seperti tadi.

Tidak muncul jawaban untuk beberapa saat. Seketika Gaara menyesal karena membalas terlalu kasar, padahal sang "LadyHyuu" sudah menyapanya dengan ramah.

**LadyHyuu**: _baiklah. wbu?_

**Notagal:** 19/M/Jap

**LadyHyuu:** _wow. tunggu sebentar._

Dasar kebetulan. Citra muncul dalam benaknya; "LadyHyuu" yang kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas air di tangan, menghampiri laptop dan mulai mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

**LadyHyuu:** _apa kamu kuliah?_

**Notagal:** ya. University of Konoha.

**LadyHyuu:** _bagus. itu universitas yang bergengsi. fakultas apa? kalau aku, Psikologi._

**Notagal:** siapa namamu?

**LadyHyuu:** _Hinata :) nice to meet ya._

**Notagal:** hmm, pretty. namaku Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**07.57**

"Hei, kau tahu? Proyek itu..." perkataan Sakura menggantung.

Sudah menjelang siang dan gerombolan mahasiswi di belakang mereka masih ribut bergosip. Tentang cowok? _Fashion launchin_g terbaru? Yang jelas, hanya sedikit di antara mereka yang menyebut-nyebut kata 'studi' atau 'proyek'. Takumi yang ada di sebelah Sakura menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya dengan sabar.

"... Aku akan bekerja sama dengan si pirang itu!" sambung Sakura, lirih nyaris tidak terdengar.

Wajahnya memerah karena semangat—atau malah malu. Takumi maklum, ini pertama kalinya Sakura jatuh cinta, well. Sama si pirang bermata safir yang amat sangat hiperaktif dan menurutnya amat sangat tampan itu? Untuk ukuran gadis se-'_royal_' Sakura, masih ada kali', cowok yang lebih nggak pecicilan dikit. Misalnya, Chouji Akamichi, mungkin?

Namun, dirasakannya satu kejanggalan.

"Sakura, s-siapa yang mengatur siapa-dengan-siapa untuk studi ini?" tanya Takumi bingung. Kalau Sakura saja dipasangkan dengan Naruto, ia dipasangkan dengan siapa? Seantero kelas juga tahu, Takumi cuma nyaman berteman dengan Sakura. Ia tertutup untuk anak lain.

"Kamu tidak tahu?" Sakura menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. "Sang 'ketua kelas'," Sakura menuding pada mahasiswa bernama Nara Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya—entah karena terlalu malas mengikuti kuliah kali ini atau memang mengantuk—"memasangkan kamu dengan Arizume Haruka. Mahasiswi _emotionless_ itu."

JGERR! Petir di otak Takumi—atau lebih tepatnya, di otak Hinata.

Wah, Shikamaru minta ditabok, nih.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*) ASL? = Age, Sex Location?<strong>_

**Nyahaha, iseng bikin fict lagi, padahal yang Teman Khayalan belom diselesain X)**

**Btw, bagi yang belom jelas;**

**Hyuuga Hinata menyamar jadi cowok dan memakai nama Kuro Takumi. Tapi sifatnya sih gak jauh beda, tetep pemalu-pemalu juga. Dia pake wig pendek warna merah dan lensa kontak warna jade, buat nutupin mata lavendernya.**

**Sabaku no Gaara menyamar jadi cewek dan memakai nama Arizume Haruka. Sifatnya tetep pendiam dan kadang-kadang kasar. Dia pake wig panjang warna indigo berponi rata dan lensa kontak warna cobalt.**

**Maaf masih terlalu pendek. _ _**

**Kritik dan saran boleh banget. Oh iya! Karena Aya bukan mahasiswa, jadi minta pengalamannya dong buat reader/author yang udah kuliah. Soalnya bikin fict universitas gini agak ribet dan hanya bermodalkan cerita gila dari Okaa-san semasa kuliah X)**

**Review?**


	2. Sexchange: Such an Interesting Couple

Lagu keren yang diputar salah satu mahasiswi di dalam kelas terpaksa dimatikan setelah melihat dosennya hadir dengan muka suntuk. Bener-bener bukan motivasi bagus bagi para mahasiswa yang berencana dapet nilai bagus di ujian. Ayolah _Mister_, _show your smile up_! Kelihatannya habis begadang semalaman.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto dan Haruka. Mereka duduk dua baris dari belakang, jadi masih bisa leluasa ngobrol meskipun bisik-bisik. Naruto menunjuk satu titik di baris depan. Titik berwarna _pink_.

"Gaara, kau tahu cewek itu?" bisiknya pada Haruka di sebelahnya. Haruka spontan melotot karena takut... ada yang mendengar nama aslinya. Bagaimanapun, ia menoleh juga pada apa yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Ya. Dia Haruno Sakura."

Haruka benar-benar berharap Naruto membatalkan obrolannya dan kembali kuliah, karena dari tadi sang dosen menatap mereka dengan tajam. Curiga, sudah pasti. Untunglah orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Kau tahu cowok di sebelahnya, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, lebih bersemangat dari yang tadi.

"Ya. Dia Kuro Takumi." Bosan juga Haruka lama-lama. Memangnya apa yang salah dari Takumi? Eh, ralat. Banyak hal yang _salah_ dari Takumi. Seperti ketika ia tidak pernah ganti baju di kelas bersama mahasiswa yang lain, atau menghindari tumpahan air pel dengan luwes. Rasanya seperti domba berbulu serigala saja.

"Menurutmu, mereka pacaran, nggak?" tanya Naruto lagi. Nadanya penuh harap dengan pesan tersirat, 'jawab atau kulepas wig-mu'.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Haruka asal. Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Naruto mau nodong pajak jadian ke mereka? _Well_... lain kali saja.

"Nah, itulah masalahnya!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat yang disebelahnya terlonjak. Kini berpasang-pasang mata teralih padanya, sehingga Naruto malu sendiri. Dosen _killer_— tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Asuma-sensei— menoleh pada mereka berdua, menautkan ujung-ujung alisnya. Mengeja satu nama yang sudah familiar di bibirnya.

Sering dipanggil ke ruang BK.

"Na. Ru. To."

"Y-ya, Sensei?"

Asuma menghela nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gemas. "Membuat masalah lagi? Lain kali lihat-lihat situasi, Tuan. DUA KERANJANG BASKET, _SEKARANG_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sexchange; Such An Interesting Couple<strong>

(Naruto and both of chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

_-Aya pinjem doang, yak, Om Kishi^^-_

(Warning: OOCs, sudut penceritaan pindah-pindah)

(Pairing: GaaHina)

(Rated: T... _**semi M**?_)

* * *

><p>"Kau akan melaksanakan studi akhirmu di mana?"<p>

Mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar komplek kampus mereka. Sepertinya dari tadi mereka berputar-putar saja. Takumi menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu.

"Pinggiran Konoha, asrama khusus anak-anak indigo. Sakura-san tahu, kan?" Tatapannya menerawang. "Anak-anak yang dibuang orang tuanya karena dianggap membawa sial..."

Sakura merangkul sahabatnya untuk menghibur. "Aku mengerti maksudmu."

Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya, pengelola asrama itu adalah Tenten, yang secara kebetulan adalah pacar kakaknya. Tenten dulu juga merupakan teman baiknya, waktu ia belum minggat dan masih memakai nama Hinata. Bayangkan kalau pacar kakakmu (yang tentunya sudah sering melihatmu) berpapasan denganmu dan berkata, 'katakan aku pernah mengenalmu' dan di saat itu lah, kau sudah terpuruk.

Lucu bila orang lain melihatnya, karena Sakura dan Takumi sama tinggi. Biasanya 'kan, pasangan itu harus cowoknya yang lebih tinggi. Yah, setidaknya mereka mengira Sakura dan Takumi adalah pasangan.

"Sudah konfirmasi ini dengan Haruka?"

"Sudah. Lewat catatan sambil-lalu."

Catatan sambil-lalu adalah istilah mereka untuk kertas berisi pesan yang ditempelkan di dalam loker seseorang, lengkap dengan identitas pengirim, sih. Takumi pasti terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Haruka, jadi cara itu sangat membantu.

"Eh, _by the way_..." Sakura mengeluarkan majalah wanita dari tasnya. Ia membuka halaman 31 dan menunjukkan headline-nya pada Takumi. "Seorang Pemuda Menikahi Tiang! Keren nggak, tuh?"

Takumi tertawa. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya? Jaa."

.

.

Di kantin.

_'Cuz there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the mising piece_

Ada yang setel lagu, lalu...

"Ya, nanti saya kabari..."

Seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja ditelepon dosennya.

"Eh, kamu tau nggak, kalau..."

Bisa ditebak, segerombolan mahasiswi lagi bergosip.

"KYAAA! KECOAAAK!"

Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi.

Suara-suara manusia yang beraneka ragam memang memenuhi kantin itu, penuh dengan orang yang ngegosip, dengerin musik atau kalah taruhan. Di meja nomor dua, di situlah terdapat Haruka, berlagak menyisir rambut padahal sedang mengatur ulang wig-nya. Ia duduk sendiri. Naruto entah ke mana, mungkin memesan ramen di tempat lain.

Memesan lima porsi ramen, tepatnya.

Selain suara-suara, juga terdapat banyak mahasiswa di ruangan tersebut, dan meja-meja kantin sudah terisi semua. Kebanyakan dari meja-meja itu diisi lima sampai enam orang— kalau Haruka tidak salah hitung— jadi hanya ia yang duduk sendiri. Baguslah. Ia menyesap sedikit jus jeruk yang dipesannya.

"Yaaa, penuh."

Seorang cowok berambut merah dan bermata jade (oh, bisa jadi itu hanya lensa kontak) berdiri di dekat mejanya, karena meja yang ditempati Haruka memang paling dekat dengan pintu kantin. Kentara sekali ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. Hmm, anak cowok yang malang. Haruka tertawa sinis. Ia salah perhitungan terhadap volume tawanya — sialnya masih bisa terdengar oleh Takumi, cowok itu— menyebabkan Takumi menoleh.

"Eh?"

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Aneh. Biasanya ia tidak pernah gagap sebelumnya. Apa atmosfer di sekitarnya menusuk? Tidak. Haruka hanya canggung. Menyadari bahwa Takumi memandanginya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Haruka menunjuk bangku di hadapannya. Demi kesopanan.

"Duduk di situ kalau mau."

Takumi menatapnya tak percaya. Semudah itukah? Haruka menyeringai tipis dalam hati. Cowok yang menarik. Polos sekali. Lagipula mereka, kan... partner?

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Gaa— maksudnya Haruka, sopan.

"Tidak usah. Aku... bisa pesan sendiri."

Takumi meninggalkan Haruka untuk beberapa menit dan momen itu digunakan Haruka untuk menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sebenarnya ini terlalu mudah. Partner barunya ini cukup polos dan ia bisa menjual muka manis padanya untuk beberapa hari ini.

Agar Takumi tidak curiga akan... itu.

Cowok itu kembali dengan kaleng berisi minuman soda di tangan. Menaruhnya di atas meja tanpa menimbulkan bunyi dan menarik kursinya lagi. "Arizume-san hanya sendiri... memangnya?"

Susunan katanya kacau. Haruka mengangguk tanpa minat. Sudah lihat sendiri, kan? Sejenak suasana di meja nomor dua sunyi. Takumi sibuk menenggak minuman sodanya dan Haruka hanya menyesap jus jeruknya sedikit-sedikit, berharap minuman itu tidak pernah habis sehingga ia punya alasan untuk meneruskan aksi diam-diaman ini. Tapi toh akhirnya jus tersebut habis juga, dan Haruka membuang waktu berikutnya dengan mendenting-dentingkan sendok di pinggiran gelasnya.

TRINGG!

Sendok minuman tersebut berdentang terlalu keras dan jumpalitan dari jemari Haruka, jatuh di atas lantai keramik. Beberapa mahasiswa menoleh untuk melihat ada apa, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jadi mereka menarik kepalanya kembali. Haruka memutar bola matanya yang terlapisi lensa kontak, membungkuk untuk mengambil sendok itu tapi tangannya menimpa sesuatu. Seperti kulit.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan."

Oke, ini kejadian klise dan barangkali epic, Haruka tahu. Takumi menepis tangan Haruka dengan lembut dan memungut sendoknya, mengangsurkannya pada Haruka. Ada senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Terima... kasih."

Ya ampun, tangannya saja lembut sekali.

_I can't remember falling faster_

_You got me thinking ever after_

_Could be a little thing called love..._

**.**

**.**

S

"Uh... soal studi itu..." Takumi berinisiatif membuka percakapan kembali. Daripada hanya memandangi Haruka di hadapannya dengan malu. Tapi, ternyata Haruka merespon lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Hah?"

Takumi melongo. Suara yang tadi dikeluarkan Haruka tidak seperti Haruka yang biasa ia dengar. Lebih nge-_bass_. _Kok, suaranya kayak cowok?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eh... maksudku, _aku setuju_," sambung Haruka cepat-cepat.

Nah, yang itu baru terdengar seperti Haruka asli. Takumi lega kembali. Ia meneguk minuman bersoda miliknya, tapi dengan keanggunan yang dipelajarinya di lingkungan Hyuuga dulu. Bila mengangkat wadah minum menjauhi permukaan meja, kelingking harus dibuka sedikit. Haruka kelihatan memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Tapi, rute ke sana sulit, kan?" celetuk Haruka datar.

"Kalau Arizume-san tidak su— "

"Gaara. Panggil— "

"Hah?"

Haruka menampar mulutnya. "Maksudku Haruka. Panggil aku Haruka."

Nah, kali ini Takumi benar-benar terhenyak. Gaara? Si cowok yang ia kenal lewat dunia _cyber_-kah? Apa Haruka dekat dengan orang itu?

Sekali salah bicara mungkin oke-oke saja, tapi kalau sampai dua kali, itu patut dicurigai.

"Kalau Haruka-san tidak suka, aku akan memesan tiket kereta saja," Takumi mengulang perkataanya. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

_Sabar, Hinata. Sadarlah siapa dirimu sekarang._

"Oke."

Takumi menghela nafas lega, terlebih ketika sadar bel gedung sudah berdering.

Uh, oh.

**.**

**.**

**20.12**

Sejak insiden kecil di kantin itu, Takumi dan Haruka jadi lebih mengenal sedikit satu sama lain. Paling tidak mereka bertegur sapa ketika bertemu di depan perpustakaan sekolah. Lagipula, mereka diharuskan bekerja sama untuk studi kuliah masing-masing, kan?

Setidaknya, waktu Takumi terbuang sepuluh menit hanya untuk memikirkan itu semua.

Takumi— yang telah berubah menjadi Hinata— tengah menjelajahi dunia Internet, barangkali mencari contoh skripsi. Lalu Haruka... Haruka... Haruka. Hinata melakukan pencarian dengan kata kunci nama lengkap anak itu. Hanya ada tiga _link_ yang mengarah pada Haruka teman sekelasnya, yang lain hanya seseorang bernama Arizume atau gadis lain yang bernama Haruka. Tiga link itu pun hanya _blog_, akun di milis dunia psikologi, dan satu akun jejaring pertemanan. Akun jejaring pertemanan itu kelihatannya lama tidak dipakai (kiriman terakhirnya saja setengah taun yang lalu) tapi dari foto profilnya memang dia.

Hinata menandai tiga _link_ tersebut bila sewaktu-waktu ia membutuhkan informasi mengenai mahasiswi itu. Jujur, ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya— mencari-cari informasi teman seperti agen rahasia, dan rasanya mengasyikkan.

**.**

**.**

**20.13**

"Hei, mumpung aku sedang buka Google... mau kucarikan data harga tiket kereta ke perbatasan Konoha, tidak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Naruto tidak membalas terima kasihnya, tapi itu bukan masalah. Gaara tidak berminat untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut. Tiketnya. Harga tiket bisa dicek dengan mudah bila sewaktu-waktu ia pergi ke stasiun— meskipun Gaara tidak yakin akan terlalu berniat untuk itu. Masa bodoh lah! Sekarang ia sedang bad mood. Suasana hatinya jelek, dan semua itu dialamatkan untuk cowok itu.

Bukan Naruto, tapi cowok itu, lho...

Wajah lembutnya... ah, Gaara masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sepasang mata bundar terlapisi lensa kontak yang menatapnya dengan lugu, yang dibalasnya dengan canggung. Dan caranya minum itu...

_Takumi pasti berasal dari keluarga ningrat. _

Gaara menyesal telah menawarkan bangku di hadapannya untuk ditempati Takumi. Kalau tahu ia bakal bertatapan langsung dengan wajah polos itu dan gambarannya tidak hilang sampai sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk sendiri tadi. Bagaimana bisa ada cowok yang begitu...

_...Cantik?_

Tangannya saja lembut sekali.

"Baik, kalau kau tidak ingin menerima kemurah-hatianku," dengus Naruto. Penggila ramen kelas akut itu tampak sedang memainkan _game_ The House. Padahal ia tidak mendengar Naruto berteriak-teriak atau apalah sejak tadi. "Aku sudah kebal dengan _game-game_ seram seperti ini," sambungnya. "Naruto gitu loh!"

"Berisik," komentar Gaara pendek.

Gaara telah berada di kamar Naruto selama sejam terakhir ini dan pastinya ia sudah mulai bosan mendengar bualan-bualan sobatnya itu. Namun sesungguhnya ia hanya butuh curhat. Dan ia tidak akan mau curhat dengan cowok bernama Naruto bahwa Gaara telah... _well_, sudah disebutkan bahwa ia tidak ingin membahasnya.

_I can't remember falling faster_

_You got me thinking ever after_

_Could be a little thing called love..._

"Aku kembali saja sekarang," gumam Gaara, bangkit dari lantai dan membuka pintu kamar kos Naruto. "Jaa."

"Eh!" cegat Naruto. "Biasanya kita main The House bareng. Sekarang baru jam delapan, Gaara. Masa' sudah ngantuk?" protesnya.

"Kalau ngantuk ya ngantuk. Sudah, Baka!" gerutu Gaara. "Jaa," ulangnya.

Naruto terpaksa mengakhiri permainannya. Ia menghampiri Gaara yang sudah setengah jalan ke koridor kos, menatapnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dan menempelkan punggung tangan di dahi sobatnya itu. "Kau sakit atau apa? Tidak biasanya kau... sewot semacam ini." Lalu senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau datang bulan, Haruka?"

"Berisik, Baka."

Dengan hati yang, memang benar, sewot, Gaara keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Naruto mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

Lucu, dokumennya tertutup tiba-tiba karena sebuah pop-up chat muncul dan mengejutkannya.

"Sial."

Padahal dokumennya belum disimpan.

**.**

**.**

**Notagal:** _ohayou. kau belum tidur?_

**LadyHyuu:** ohayou.

**LadyHyuu:** gomenne, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?

**Notagal:**_ jawab dulu pertanyaanku._

**LadyHyuu:** aku belum tidur.

**Notagal:** _sama._

Hinata merasa tidak enak. Jangan-jangan Gaara alias "Notagal" terganggu karena permintaan chat-nya yang tiba-tiba. Ia butuh curhat. Sakura sedang tidur (tentu saja, sekarang jam 11 malam) dan siapa yang tega membangunkannya? Barangkali Gaara itu Batman, jadi dia tidur siang bangun malam.

**LadyHyuu:** ano. Gaara-san pernah yang namanya naksir—

**Notagal:**_ pernah_

**LadyHyuu:** —dengan cowok, nggak?

Hening sebentar. Hinata menahan nafas dengan ngeri. Dia nekad.

**Notagal:** _aku tidak tahu. memangnya kenapa?_

**LadyHyuu:** apa pendapatmu tentang cewek yang suka dengan cewek, Gaara-san? apa mereka... menjijikkan?

**Notagal:**_ tidak. soalnya mereka seksi._

**LadyHyuu:** hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**06.58**

"Ohayou Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya praktis, sekaligus menahan kuapannya. "O-haaa— hoahhm— you, Hinata."

Gadis pink tersebut meninggalkan Hinata dan menyambar handuknya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi umum yang terletak di ujung kos-kosan. Ini kos-kosan putri yang terdiri dari empat kamar— dua disewa oleh Hinata dan Sakura dan dua lainnya disewa dua remaja SMA yang tidak mereka kenal. Kamar mandi hanya ada dua dan harus dipakai bersama.

Sekarang hari Minggu, Minggu pagi yang mendung. Hinata bingung harus mengawalinya dengan apa. Mampir di Ichiraku? Tidak. Ramen di pagi hari bisa membuatnya sakit perut. Dango? Atau...

Jajan yang itu?

Malam nanti pasti banyak wanita tunasusila yang mangkal di pertigaan dan mencegat setiap mobil yang lewat. Mencari kehangatan. Benar lho, kafe yang berjarak lima gedung di sebelah kos-kosan ini saja diduga menjual "sesuatu yang lebih" kepada pelanggannya. Namun itu masih berupa desas-desus. Hinata tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu larut.

Ia bisa memakai lensa kontak Takumi dan memakai wignya nanti, lalu keluar untuk mencari smoothie.

**.**

**.**

Jalan besar yang menjadi pusat Konoha selalu ramai di hari Minggu. Setelah ganti baju di toilet umum, Hinata menyamar kembali menjadi Takumi dan kakinya melangkah ke salah satu kafe yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Bukan Kedai Ichiraku. Bukan pula kafe yang menjual plus-plus itu.

Takumi bahkan tidak tahu harus memesan apa setelah mengambil meja di dekat dinding kaca dan memanggil pelayan. Maka ia hanya memesan segelas jus alpukat dan... hanya itu.

Untuk ukuran sepagi ini, kafe itu masih tergolong sepi. Beberapa pasangan muda-mudi dan satu keluarga tampak di sekelilingnya, Hinata tertarik pada satu keluarga itu. Mereka duduk dua meja di sebelah kanannya. Keluarga itu terlihat... hangat. Takumi merindukan keluarganya sendiri.

Yah, meskipun sekarang sudah tidak terlalu lengkap. Ibunya sudah meninggal di saat umur Takumi, atau Hinata, baru 10 tahun. Ayahnya tidak menikah lagi sesudah itu. Ia memiliki adik perempuan bernama Hanabi dan sepupu laki-laki bernama Neji. Tapi, harus diakui, Hanabi-lah yang paling membantu dalam urusan bisnis ayahnya. Anak itu memang disiapkan untuk menggantikan ayahnya, bila Neji tidak bisa. Hinata selalu dinomorduakan.

Mungkin karena itulah, mudah bagi Hinata untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Setelah itu, yah, tentu saja media mencarinya. Klan Hyuuga adalah klan terpandang terutama bagi khalayak. Dan hilangnya sang putri sulung tentu bukan masalah kecil. Mereka sudah mencari dengan apa saja. Dan kini, Hinata merasa seperti buronan. Dalam wig merah sekalipun.

Setidaknya sekarang ia aman.

Dua minggu setelah itu, tersiar kabar bahwa salah satu putra keluarga Sabaku juga menghilang. Apa dia kabur? Hinata mengingat-ingat. Namanya... Kaara atau siapalah. Eh, tapi dia laki-laki, jadi namanya bukan Kaara. Pokoknya setelah itu ia harus berusaha mencari uang sendiri untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Sakura terkadang membantunya, tapi Hinata tidak tega. Toh keluarga Haruno juga butuh uang.

Pesanan tiba di mejanya, dan Hinata menghela nafas lega. Dihirupnya aroma kafe tersebut. Kembali menjadi Takumi.

**.**

**.**

**07.14**

Gaara yang kini hanya memakai lensa kontak cobalt dan tudung untuk menutup rambut merah acak-acakannya, keluar dari kos dan sudah tahu apa tujuannya hari ini. Kafe yang baru dibuka minggu lalu itu. Barangkali memesan jus, atau apa saja yang disediakan di sana. Dan _well_, mungkin sekerat roti.

Aroma kopi dan roti panggang memenuhi rongga penciumannya begitu ia membuka pintu kafe. Lapar, belum sarapan. Naruto masih tidur (Gaara tidak repot-repot membangunkannya). Ia memilih meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela lebar, dekat pintu masuk juga. Jadi ia bisa cepat-cepat keluar bila berubah pikiran dengan rotinya.

Dipandanginya pengunjung yang ada di hadapannya, meja yang tepat di sebelah mejanya. Tunggu —bukankah itu Takumi? Wajahnya memanas. Cowok itu ada di sana, berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya, meminum sesuatu dari gelas. Kelihatannya seperti jus alpukat.

Ingin rasanya menyapa Takumi di sana, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Gaara, sebagai cowok—entah apa kata orang untuknya. Tapi sekarang ia harus menyembunyikan diri. Kalau Takumi dan orang lain mengetahui dirinya sebagai Gaara—putra klan Sabaku yang minggat dari rumah—ia dalam bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaah! Loading Ninja Saga lama bangeeet T^T<strong>

**Akhirnya bisa diupdate juga (meskipun harus berakhir dengan aneh-.-) tapi Aya dah berusaha se[asal]bisa mungkin deh.**

**Sambil nungguin Ninja Saga yang loadingnya nauzubillah, Aya bales anonymous review[s] deh .**

**rei: karena Hinata tinggal di kos-kosan cewek dan Gaara di kos-kosan cowok, tentu aja mereka nggak nyamar kalo harus kembali ke kos-kosan mereka. bisa-bisa didamprat yang punya kos (?)**

**aplikasi chat? kalo yang suka ngeliatin Ads-Ads di webpage akhir-akhir ini (termasuk di Fanfiction) pasti ngeh deh^^**

**Just Reader: yup, ini udah diapdet^^ tapi gak cepet sih._. *ditendang***

**Jane law: thankies 0w0 mau baca apdetannya (?)?**

**Mayraa: masa' sih? OwO**

**gak niat ngikutin kok, piis! ^^v btw, emang chara utama Mayraa-san apaan? *sokkenal**sokdeket**ditendang***

**mau baca apdetanya (?)?**


	3. Sexchange: I'm SPOTTED!

Daerah kecil di pinggiran Konoha, sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk meditasi. "Kira-kira orang macam apa saja yang ada di sana?" pertanyaan Naruto ketika Gaara memperlihatkan keterangan mengenai tempat tersebut dari Internet.

Kira-kira siapa saja? Bukan pertanyaan yang menarik. Tentu saja orang-orang desa—seperti biasa—dan asrama itu. Hanami... Ia menduga itu diambil dari nama sebuah festival tahunan. Nama asrama yang didirikan keluarga Megami sebagai wujud kepeduliannya terhadap anak-anak indigo yang mencari jati dirinya. Penyuluhan, pembimbingan, semacam itu.

Apa yang bisa tempat itu bantu untuk tugas studi akhirnya?

Studi akhir _mereka_?

Diliriknya Takumi di kejauhan, bisa dibilang posisi mereka berhadapan. Tapi sepertinya cowok itu tidak tertarik akan kehadirannya. Tentu saja. Yang ia kenal, kan hanya Haruka, sedangkan Gaara bukan apa-apa di matanya. Semoga saja begitu. Semoga...

Ia harus mempersiapkan kepergiannya sementara ke Hanami. Ke asrama itu. Menginap beberapa hari, yeah, kurang lebih tiga hari. Setelah itu pulang dan membuat makalah, dan hidupnya akan kembali normal seperti biasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexchange; I am SPOTTED!<strong>

(Naruto and both of chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

_-Aya pinjem doang, yak, Om Kishi^^-_

(Warning: OOCs, sudut penceritaan pindah-pindah)

(Pairing: GaaHina)

(Rated: T... _**semi M**?_)

* * *

><p>Warning khusus: <strong>Sasuke di umur 12 tahun...?<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang pria lagi memasuki ruangan kafe. Gantungan yang terpasang di pintu masuk berdenting-denting saat pintunya didorong ke belakang, memperlihatkan seseorang dalam kemeja kotak-kotak lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam. Tidak terlalu formal. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang diikat satu ke belakang. Perasaan Takumi tahu siapa orang itu.<p>

_Semoga dia tidak melihatku. Semoga dia tidak melihatku._

Mengapa orang itu bisa ada di sini?

Tempatnya tinggal merupakan sudut lain dari Konoha, penuh seniman, polisi lalu lintas dan preman. Bukan lingkup daerah cantik tempat klan Hyuuga tinggal. Pemuda itu kurang lebih 20 tahun, melintas di sampingnya dan menarik bangku meja nomor 11. Bagus. Tidak didekatnya.

_Ne...ji..._

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya sewaktu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan, sehingga Takumi bisa melihat sesuatu yang dari tadi dicari-carinya. Oh, bagus. Mata putih mutiara itu memang milik klan Hyuuga, jadi ia tidak salah lihat. Suara musik mengentak-entak dari _speaker_ tersembunyi. Pemuda yang Takumi yakini sebagai Neji menerima pesanannya, memakannya sedikit, kemudian bangkit dari mejanya.

Oh, tidak. Neji sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Langkahnya berwibawa dan pasti, sehingga beberapa gadis yang ada di kafe itu menoleh.

"Ohayou, _Sir_." Ia tiba di mejanya, sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja dan sebelahnya lagi dimasukkan di saku jeans. Benar-benar membuat mabuk kepayang. "Nama saya Neji Hyuuga— tolong angkat kepalamu."

Takumi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung mata pemuda itu, lalu dialihkannya kembali. Ini tidak boleh. Kakaknya— kakak sepupunya— mengernyitkan alis sejenak. "Jangan takut. Aku hanya... ini."

Disodorkan di depan hidungnya, selembar foto cantik gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo panjang sepunggung, menatapnya balik tanpa ekspresi. Mata putih dalam foto itu seolah berbinar-binar. Itu dirinya sendiri. "Apa Anda pernah melihat gadis ini?"

Takumi menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Neji memasukkan kembali foto itu ke dalam dompetnya. "Kalau begitu, Anda tahu jalan mana menuju stasiun kota?" tanyanya kembali dengan sopan. Khas Hyuuga sendiri, penuh kesopanan. Dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak mungkin Neji tidak mengenalinya. Tidak mungkin semudah itu lolos darinya.

Tapi, pertanyaan yang tadi dijawab tidak, ya?

"Oh, ada di pusat kota— hanya dua jam perjalanan mobil," Takumi menjawab dengan nada suara segelap mungkin. Diliriknya Neji sekilas lagi. Neji menurunkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah lawan bicaranya yang selalu dipalingkan.

"Terima kasih banyak. Anda mirip sekali dengan adikku, jadi kutanyakan sekalian. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Neji menarik punggungnya kembali tegak, lalu berbalik ke mejanya sendiri.

Takumi memutar-mutar mata. Pheeew. Untung saja.

Tapi kehadiran sang kakak masih harus diwaspadai.

**.**

**.**

Haruka (tanpa wig, namanya Gaara) meninggalkan kafe setelah membayar pesanannya pada _maid_. Ia keluar kafe itu lebih cepat dari Takumi maupun orang asing itu, dan berencana kembali ke kos-kosannya secepat mungkin. Setidaknya Takumi sama sekali tidak tertarik akan kehadirannya. Kenapa tadi orang itu? Saat bertemu orang asing yang tidak jelas menggunakan 'aku-kamu' atau 'saya-anda', air muka Takumi berubah pucat.

Sungguh. Ia bisa membaca ekspresi itu.

Brukk!

"Ugh! Temari, kau ceroboh sekali."

Wanita _blonde_ yang ditabraknya itu merutuk-rutuk sendiri. Oh, tidak! Ini bukan wanita _blonde_ biasa. Ini seseorang yang punya hubungan darah dengannya.

Lebih tepatnya kakak sulungnya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

"Gomennasai! Anda tidak apa-apa, kan? Duuh, aku memang kurang hati-hati. Dan— hey!"

Gaara memucat. Temari itu kakaknya, dan sekarang ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan mengenali. Dompet yang terjatuh ke lantai aspal karena tabrakan tadi saja diabaikannya. Tatapan mengenali. Tatapan mengenali.

"... Gaara?"

Kabur. Itu yang ada dipikirannya. Kabur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara berlari menjauh dari Temari, menghilang di pertigaan kota, masuk ke rumah kosnya secepat mungkin dan menutup pintunya dengan suara gebrakan. Temari mengejarnya, tapi kebingngan ke mana arah anak itu di pertigaan. Kemudian mengurut pelipisnya yang sakit.

"Duh, aku pasti berhalusinasi."

**.**

**.**

**07.31**

"Bagaimana, kau dapat kemajuan?"

"Tidak, sih — tapi tahu, tidak? Saat aku melewati kafe itu, aku menabrak seseorang— dan orang itu persis Gaara! Tapi warna matanya lain..."

"Beneran?"

"Mm-hmm. Apa aku berhalusinasi, ya?"

"Aah, warna mata kan, bisa diakali, nee. Kalau dia benar-benar Gaara, berarti dia pasti tinggal di sekitar sini. Awasi terus daerah ini, nee."

"Oke, Bos."

**.**

**.**

**07.14**

"Nii-san buang-buang waktu, ih. Aku sudah bosan ada di sini lebih lama lagi."

"Oke. Gomennasai."

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat informasi tentang Hinata-nee?"

"Informasi pasti, belum. Tapi tadi... aku melihat seorang mahasiswa. Seumuran kakakmu."

"Yah, nii... Apa yang menarik dari mahasiswa?"

"Jangan ditertawakan, ya?"

"Hmm."

"Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Tapi aku ragu."

"HINATA-NEE KAN, CEWEK, NII-SAN!"

"Kubilang jangan— "

"Nii-san bilang jangan tertawa, bukan jangan protes."

"Oke."

"Tidak mungkin, ah. Masa' Hinata-nee jadi cowok?"

"... Menyamar?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi buat apa?"

**.**

**.**

**07.17**

Gaara menghela nafas, dadanya naik turun. Bila Temari saja sudah melihatnya, berarti posisinya sudah tidak aman. Sangat amat tidak aman, malah.

Kalau keberadaannya saja sudah terancam, bagaimana ia dan Takumi bisa pergi untuk studi akhir mereka? Kalau begitu, mereka tinggal memperpanjang waktu penelitian mereka saja. Setahun, mungkin.

Terlalu lama.

"Aaakh, ada apaan, sih?" Naruto keluar dari kamar kosnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Gaara, kalau tutup pintu, mbok pelan-pelan, dong! Lagi mimpi, juga!" Kemudian, Naruto kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

"NARUTO!" Suara seluruh penghuni kos minus Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**07.18**

"Sakura-san, aku rasa aku... sudah tidak aman."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan mata yang dibuka lebar-lebar, membulat dibuat-buat. Lidahnya mendecak-decak. Baru bangun sudah dikejutkan berita membingungkan.

"Salah satu dari keluargaku... Ah," Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Sudah ada yang melihatku."

"Hinata, 'kan kamu sudah menyamar," alis Sakura bertaut tidak mengerti. Barangkali mencoba mencari kemiripan antara Hinata sebelum dan sesudah di-make over menjadi cowok.

"Tapi ini lain. Dia... dia keluargaku!" seru Hinata panik. "Apa aku harus... kembali pada keluargaku?"

Sakura menyingkap lebar-lebar tirai kamarnya, mengamat-amati aktivitas orang-orang dari balik jendela. "Itu hakmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatur-aturmu." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi... bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Ya," timpal Hinata lemah. "Dan bagaimana dengan... studi akhir itu..."

_Dan Haruka..._

"Kalau begitu, jangan terburu-buru pulang bila sudah ada di Suna nanti," usul Sakura. "Kau akan ke sana, kan? Aku akan mengawasi setiap orang yang menanyakan keberadaanmu. Kalau situasinya sudah aman, aku tinggal meneleponmu."

Boleh saja. Apa maksud Sakura itu, ngumpet di asrama bernama Hanami itu? Tidak mungkin. Pengelolanya saja Tenten. Tapi, mungkin... kalau cewek itu bisa diminta tutup mulut...

"Makasih, Sakura-san."

**.**

**.**

"Dengarkan aku," kata Gaara gemas. Menampar-nampar lutut cowok berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Gaa... Aku sedang... Ramen!" gumaman-gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulut Naruto yang matanya tengah terpejam tersebut. Mulutnya mengecap-ngecap air liurnya sendiri. Jelas sekali cowok itu sedang bermimpi memakan sesuatu. "Raaaaa..."

Sialan. Kalau Naruto sedang mengigau seperti ini, jangan coba-coba mengganggunya. Bisa-bisa kau tertendang kakinya yang bebas bergerak ke mana saja itu. Dan ramen? Apa kira-kira yang sedang dimimpikannya berhubungan dengan ramen, eh?

Gaara menjejalkan ujung seprai ke dalam mulut Naruto yang kini terbuka— mangap-mangap— dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Sukses! Naruto mendarat indah di lantai keramik dengan seprai tempat tidur tersingkap karena ujungnya masih ada di mulutnya.

"Kau mengganggu mimpi indah orang, Gaara." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto bangkit dari pusat rasa sakitnya dan menarik seprai yang penuh iler itu dari mulutnya. "Rameeeen!"

"Aku serius," mendengar ada kesempatan menyela, maka Gaara bicara. Tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku harus pindah. Aku dalam bahaya."

"Yang benar?" tanya Naruto asal, tidak sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kakakku sudah melihatku tadi. Tidak sengaja."

"'Kan sudah kubilang, kalau ingin ke mana-mana harus menyamar dulu."

"... Wig itu gatal, Naruto."

"Masa bodoh. Itu deritamu sendiri." Naruto menarik selimutnya setinggi hidung. "Eh, tapi apa katamu tadi? Bahaya?" Naruto batal tidur lagi. Ia menurunkan selimutnya.

Gaara mengangguk gusar. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur. "Menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau bersembunyi di tempat lain?" tawar Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi... bagaimana dengan tugas kuliahmu?"

"Na — "

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kau kabur ke Suna saja? Bukannya untuk studi akhir nanti, kau juga harus ke sana?"

Gagasan bodoh. Kampung halaman Gaara ada di Suna, masa' Naruto lupa? Gimana, sih. Tapi boleh juga. Siapa tahu ia bisa sekalian ngumpet di asrama itu. Berpura-pura menjadi salah satu anak indigo, mungkin. Jaraknya mungkin semakin dekat dari jaring-jaring protokoler keluarga Sabaku, tapi setidaknya Temari tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Boleh."

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

**08.09**

Takumi tidak percaya hari ini datang juga! Mereka ada di stasiun kota. Menunggu kereta jurusan Sunagakure. Hari ini, Takumi merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri dari kemarin, menyadari orang-orang yang ada di stasiun ini kebanyakan tidak ia kenal.

Kecuali Haruka.

Mahasiswi itu sedang memesan sesuatu dari konter minuman, dan mendapat dua kaleng _coke_ dingin. Disodorkan satu untuk teman seperjalanannya. "Untukmu," katanya singkat.

Gerak-gerik Haruka sangat... tidak alami. Seolah dikejar-kejar seseorang. Ada apa dengan dia? Takumi tidak berminat untuk tahu. Dua tiket di tangan mereka saja sudah cukup. Dalam ranselnya ia membawa— satu diktat, buku catatan, peralatan tulis, beberapa lembar baju, kamera, makanan ringan, segepok uang, dan, (sst) beberapa pembalut wanita. Sialnya minggu ini ia datang bulan.

Mereka nyaris melonjak ketika kereta yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Terseret arus penumpang yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kereta, mereka terdorong ke dalam pula.

**.**

**.**

**08.23**

Sekarang sudah kira-kira... setengah jam perjalanan. Haruka tertidur di kursinya. Takumi duduk di sebelahnya, masih terjaga. Ia menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah Haruka lekat-lekat. Wajahnya metroseksual. Cocok jadi perempuan maupun laki-laki. Kalau ternyata Haruka memang laki-laki? Mungkin ia akan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Itu berarti dia punya kesempatan, dia punya pembenaran.

Bisakah ia mendapat pembenaran, bila suatu saat Takumi naksir dengan Haruka? Sepertinya tidak. Haruka perempuan. Dia Hinata, Hinata itu perempuan. Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi toh, dalam hati kecilnya, Takumi merasakan ketertarikannya dengan Haruka itu... normal. Siapa tahu Haruka itu aslinya laki-laki. Dan memang Haruka lebih cocok jadi laki-laki, kok.

Yah, kita lihat saja.

**.**

**.**

**09.59**

"Mereka sudah tiba. Ayo berbaris! Kita kedatangan tamu."

Dugaannya benar, tempat ini indah. Memang agak gersang di beberapa titik. Jauh dari perkotaan. Cocok untuk orang yang ingin menenangkan diri, atau... kabur.

Bangunan asrama itu masih tegak berdiri. Berumur. Berapa umurnya? Barangkali sepuluh tahun. Keluarga Megami, dan terutama Tenten sendiri, pasti benar-benar mendedikasikan dirinya untuk masa depan anak-anak. Anak-anak yang dibuang orang tuanya karena keganjilan yang dimilikinya atau ditakuti orang tuanya sendiri karena bisa membaca pikiran.

Tenten tampak cekatan mengatur murid-muridnya. Dari yang paling tinggi sampai yang paling rendah. Wajah-wajah anak-anak itu kelihatan... biasa-biasa saja. Tak kelihatan dari luar bahwa mereka anak berkebutuhan khusus. Atau berkemampuan khusus. Yang paling tua, bermata paling kelam, berambut paling gelap, dan bertubuh paling tinggi menatap Takumi tajam.

Takumi merinding. Apa pikirannya sudah terbaca?

"SELAMAT DATAAAAANG."

"Bagus," Tenten tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Perkenalkan, namaku Megami Tenten. Aku pengelola asrama ini," sapanya dengan senyum masih terekat di wajahnya. Ia menatap Haruka. Isyarat menanyakan nama.

"Uh— saya... Arizume Haruka dan... ini rekan... saya, yeah. Kuro Takumi." Haruka meliriknya. Perkataannya kacau tadi— memangnya ada apa? Takumi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Namun saat dirasakannya Tenten menoleh ke arahnya, ia buru-buru memasang senyum manis.

_Semoga saja Tenten-san tidak mengenalku._

Berpasang-pasang mata juga menatapnya, mata-mata bundar dari murid-murid asrama ini. Polos sekali, itu kesan pertama yang ditangkap Takumi ketika membalas tatapan-tatapan mereka. Namun saat menatap balik si mata kelam, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama.

"Oke. Bubar, Tuan-Tuan." Tenten menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya dalam gerakan mengomando. Barisan anak-anak yang kira-kira berjumlah 10 orang tadi pun buyar. "Kembali ke kamar kalian. Sehabis itu, kalian harus berkumpul di ruang makan. Makan siang."

Tenten beralih pada Takumi dan Haruka kembali, memasang senyum manis lagi.

"Masuklah. Anak-anak itu tidak menggigit, kok." Ia beralih pada kakinya. "Tidak usah lepas sepatu kalian. Kelihatannya kita seumur, ya?"

Takumi dan Haruka mengikuti Tenten ke ruang tamu dengan canggung. Takumi menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Tenten tidak cukup sering bertemu Hinata sehingga terkecoh akan penyamarannya, paling tidak untuk sekarang. Bila Neji menelepon dan memberinya informasi orang hilang...

_Berdoalah._

**.**

**.**

"Yah, beginilah adanya," Tenten mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan luas tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu ruangan yang mewah untuk menampung hati-hati yang terluka. Melihat mereka tersenyum puas saja sudah membuatku senang."

Takumi dan Haruka bertukar pandang secara tidak sengaja. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kembali. Ruang tamu ini terkesan... kosong. Jelas sekali anak-anak itu lebih sering menggunakannya untuk bermain daripada menerima tamu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Tenten-san?" tanya Takumi sopan. "Apa Anda tidak kerepotan merawat anak-anak— yang jumlahnya sepuluh itu— sendirian? Apa tidak ada... uh, bantuan?" tanyanya gugup.

"Santai saja, Kuro-san. Panggil aku Tenten saja," sela Tenten tegas. "Tidak. Mereka sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku— dan kewajibanku pula, iya kan? Tapi kadang-kadang pacarku datang, sih. Haha."

Sialan. Itulah maksudnya. Kalau Neji sering datang ke sini... Tidak! Mereka akan langsung menyeretnya ke bandara dan terbang pulang ke kompleks kaku klan Hyuuga!

"Anak-anak itu memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda-beda. Alasan mereka ditampung di sini kebanyakan... yah, mereka berasal dari desa yang terbelakang pendidikannya dan tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun mengenai anak indigo," Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Dan apa jadinya setelah itu? Anak-anak itu dianggap aneh. Diusir. Atau terkadang orang tuanya-lah yang memintaku menjaga anak-anak mereka, karena merasa tidak dapat menangani anak indigo atau semacam itu. Kelihatannya seperti panti asuhan saja, ya?"

Tenten tertawa pahit. Takumi menelan ludah dengan pahit pula. Haruka? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Tenten bangkit dan memberi isyarat yang lain untuk mengikutinya. Lagi.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke ruang makan. Akan kuperkenalkan mereka satu-satu."

**.**

**.**

"Guys!" teriak Tenten. "Ke sini dan berbarislah."

Ruang makan ini lebih besar dari ruang tamu, jauh lebih besar malah. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja makan dengan 14 kursi. Itu cukup. di sudut kanan ruangan terdapat laci-laci yang di atasnya dijadikan tempat untuk menaruh hiasan dan piala. Ya, bahkan anak-anak yang dianggap aneh pun juga bisa berprestasi.

Tenten pintar memengaruhi hati anak-anak. Sepuluh anak yang Takumi lihat saat tiba di asrama ini kini berbaris di hadapannya dengan rapi, tapi asal-asalan. Formasi mendatar atau ke belakang atau formasi pasukan bendera sekali pun, asal keren. Tenten memperkenalkan mereka satu-satu. Shizuka yang sering mengigau tentang "masa depanmu", Flea yang tak jauh beda dengan Shizuka, Johnson yang sok jadi anak goth, Topaz yang memiliki sorot mata serius dan terlalu bijaksana untuk umurnya, seterusnya... sampai yang terakhir. Cowok bermata onyx kelam dan rambut raven.

"... dan yang terakhir ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke. Siapa Sasuke? Rasanya Takumi kenal Sasuke. Tapi siapa? Takumi memilah-milah memori dalam otaknya. Mungkin memorinya sudah lama terhapus waktu, tapi yang jelas Takumi pernah mendengarnya dari Otou-san. Dulu, sih. Siapa, ya?

"Haruka, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu— tahu kan, kamar yang paling depan itu? Tempatmu di situ. Tinggal pindahkan barang-barangmu saja," tawar Tenten ramah. Haruka mengangguk gamang.

"Sayangnya, kami hanya punya satu kamar kosong. Jadi..." gadis bercepol dua itu mengalihkan tatapan pada Takumi. Kemungkinan mencari kemiripan mahasiswa ini dengan pacarnya. "Kau bisa berbagi kamar dengan Sasuke. Dia satu-satunya yang tidak punya teman sekamar. Sasuke, kau mau, kan?"

Tenten berbalik pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap entah apa.

Rasanya Takumi, alias Hinata, ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Sekamar dengan cowok?

_TIDAAAAAAAAK...!_

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*)Nama marga Tenten di sini Megami. Boleh ya? Soalnya Aya gak tau marganya Tenten apa _ _<em>**

**Sori kalo berakhir dengan aneh. _ _**

**Fict ini diketiknya terburu-buru, jadi mohon mangap *ditampar entah siapa* jadi mohon maap kalo alurnya juga makin lama makin terburu-buru.**

**Ato terasa makin lemot? X) #plak**

**Oh iya, nama anak-anak di asrama Hanami itu original character alias OC, yak. Yang beneran cuma Sasuke, itupun diselipin kegamangan di sana-sini. *ditendang***

**Oke, balesan buat anonymous reviews.**

**Rei: kagak bakal kok, soalnya Gaara di sini kubuat selalu berharap kalo Takumi itu cewek. Emang bener sih == #plak**

**Hazena: good? QwQ Dah diapdet, nih!**

**Kazehana tsuki: bener nih? keren masa'? *pundung* udah tersedia (?) nih apdetannya!**

**Kyoneka Deserve Is Me: ini dah ada apdetannya! berarti mau review lagi, kan? ya kan? #plak**

**mayraa: tentu aja belum greget, karena konfliknya belom ada ._.**

**oh, thankies buat perbaikannya! # #plak kok gak jadi publish? T3T kalo gitu saya nunggu fic bertema lain aja, keep writing! ^0^**

**Yuki: rambutnya tukeran? emang sengaja kubuat kek gitu :3**

**Mungkin emang gampang ketauan, tapi suatu saat (?) Aya bongkar rahasia-rahasia kenapa mereka bisa crossgender secara sempurna v.v**

**Review?**


	4. Sexchange: is A Lollicon

"Ini kamarmu. Ini kuncinya." Tenten menyodorkan sepotong kunci dan menaruhnya di telapak Haruka. "Barang-barangmu sudah kutaruh ruang tamu. Kalau mau keluar kamar, tolong pintunya dikunci."

Haruka mengangguk. "Boleh tinggalkan aku beberapa menit?" tanya Haruka sopan.

"Oh, tentu. Silahkan." Gadis bercepol dua itu meninggalkan kamar beserta Haruka-nya, menutup pintunya. "Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, ya. Nanti keluar untuk makan siang!"

Sudah, selesai. Tenten pergi, pintu dikunci. Kini tinggallah Haruka sendiri. Haruka melepas wig panjang lurusnya dan mengepas lensa kontaknya hati-hati. Kembali menjadi Gaara! Dilepasnya t-shirt lengan panjang marun yang sedari tadi melekat di kulitnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang dada, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Sudah. Setelah itu apa? Tapi Haruka— Gaara— tidak bisa berlama-lama di kamar ini. Keluarlah cepat, dan buat semuanya terlihat normal. Tapi ia sangat mengantuk... tidur sebentar, ya? Toh pintunya dikunci. Lima menit memejamkan mata.

Tepat sebelum matanya terkatup, suatu perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman. Ada rasa _cemburu_.

Takumi sekamar dengan orang lain.

Bodoh, memangnya ia bisa sekamar dengan Takumi, apa? Dengan kondisi seperti ini mungkin diperbolehkan. Rambut yang sama-sama merah, bersentuhan di atas beledu, lalu...

Ugh. Jangan berpikiran kotor!

* * *

><p><strong>Sexchange; is Lolicon<strong>

(Naruto and both of chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

_-Aya pinjem doang, yak, Om Kishi^^-_

(Warning: OOCs, sudut penceritaan pindah-pindah)

(Pairing: GaaHina)

(Rated: T... _**semi M**?_)

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya, sedangkan Takumi mengikutinya dengan canggung. Ini terasa... aneh. Sudah sebesar ini dan Sasuke tidur sendiri? Mungkin anak itu diistimewakan. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan ruangan tidur 3x4 yang... biasa saja, dan yeah, di sana hanya ada satu ranjang.<p>

Tidaaaak.

"Taruh barang-barang di lantai, ya," celetuk Sasuke datar. Takumi mengernyit dan tersenyum kecil. Memangnya ia bakal menaruh ranselnya di atas lemari, apa?

"Oke."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia malah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan meraih rubik, mulai memainkannya. Memutar balok warna. Sial. Anak itu tidak keluar untuk makan, apa? Bagaimana Takumi bisa ganti baju kalau kayak gini?

"Tidak... ke ruang makan?"

"Kau saja."

_Nggak pake embel-embel 'Kak', pula_, gerutu Takumi dalam hati.

Takumi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maka ia duduk di tepian ranjang, memerhatikan jemari lentur Sasuke menggeser-geser potongan rubik agar membentuk satu kesatuan warna yang utuh. Jujur, Takumi bahkan tidak tahu cara memainkannya. Merusaknya sih, bisa.

"Apa kau... dekat dengan anak lain?"

Sasuke menatapnya galak, tidak, lebih tepat tajam. Tatapannya seolah mengunci gerak mata Takumi agar tidak ke mana-mana. Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke menatap, menatap, menatap... sampai Takumi mengira Sasuke bisa melihat ke dalam isi otaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan tatapan tajamnya, dan menyipitkan mata.

"Sedang mikirin apa?"

Takumi kebingungan. "Keluargaku."

"Bohong."

Ugh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Takumi pelan.

Cowok raven itu mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali disibukkan oleh rubiknya. Sementara itu Takumi berusaha menenangkan mentalnya. Duh. Jadi ini rasanya bergaul dengan anak-anak berkemampuan khusus seperti ini? Tenten tabah sekali. Tapi Tenten tidak pernah merasakan sekamar dengan anak indigo, kan?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Takumi lebih lembut.

"Aku... Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

Andai Takumi seekor kelinci, mungkin sekarang telinganya sudah berdiri. Rasanya ada yang familiar dari Uchiha. Oh, ya! Seperti keluarga kawan baik ayahnya, atau teman golf kakak sepupunya. Tapi Sasuke siapanya? Pikirkan nanti saja, deh.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Takumi canggung. Padahal ia sudah amat gerah. Dan penat yang menetes-netes dari pelipisnya hanya memperburuk keadaan. Ah! Ganti baju di kamar mandi saja! Sambil mengeluarkan t-shirt dan jeans baru dari ranselnya (termasuk beberapa set pakaian khusus wanita dan pembalut itu, yang disembunyikan di balik t-shirt-nya) Takumi keluar ruangan dan mencari kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Tok tok tok."

Tidaaaak!

Gaara melompat dari tempat tidurnya, sepenuhnya sadar. Disambarnya wig indigo miliknya dan dipakainya cepat-cepat. Memakai wig itu agak lama karena harus memasang penjepit-penjepit lintingan di dalam wig, ditambah sambil terburu-buru gini, sangat nggak banget. Istilahnya. Bajunya! Gaara mengambil t-shirt longgar yang ada di lantai dan memakainya. Cepat, sebelum si pengetuk pintu curiga.

Selesai sudah. Gaara, kembali menjadi Haruka, membuka kunci kamar dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil 7 tahun tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Kata Tenten, namanya Shizuka. Manis sekali.

"Haruka-san, ayo ke ruang makaaan," ajak Shizuka ceria.

Anak-anak ini tidak pernah diajarkan berkata 'Kakak', ya?

**.**

**.**

**10.40**

"Sehabis makan siang, biasanya anak-anak langsung ke aula buat belajar prakarya dan sosial. Aku yang ngajar, tapi kalau sibuk biasanya pakai jasa guru privat," jelas Tenten pada Takumi dan Haruka yang diajaknya jalan-jalan keliling asrama. "Mereka belajar seperti sekolah reguler biasa, materinya bebas. Terkadang dari internet. Tapi..." ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak yakin kalian nggak bakal kaget waktu lihat apa yang mereka pelajari."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Takumi ringan.

Tenten menatapnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang janggal. Takumi tersentak. Apa nada suaranya tadi terdengar seperti perempuan? Untungnya, Tenten tidak curiga terlalu lama.

"Aku menyesuaikan materi pelajaran dengan tingkat kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Lihat saja sendiri."

Aula yang disebut Tenten itu memang berupa... aula... yang berukuran sebesar ruang makan tadi. Heran, dari depannya saja bangunan ini terlihat mungil tapi dalamnya lapang. Tidak ada kursi atau bangku di dalam aula, sebagai gantinya terdapat karpet bulu terhampar di lantai. Anak-anak itu duduk di atasnya.

Mereka memerhatikan proses belajar anak-anak. Mereka semua terlihat ceria—berwarna, hanya Sasuke yang ekspresinya tetap datar. Karena bosan, Takumi menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk bersilang sambil bersandar di tembok. Ia bisa merasakan Haruka yang memandang aneh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak suka belajar?"

Sasuke menatap Takumi sekilas, sehingga cowok—eh, gadis—itu memerah. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Takumi terpaksa ikut melihat apa yang ada di kertas coret-coretan Sasuke. Dan seketika, ludahnya tertelan. Sinting. _Ini soal matematika untuk anak kelas 1 SMA!_ Ia bergidik.

"Kau belajar sejauh ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Balasan Sasuke tadi terasa seperti sindiran, bukan pertanyaan. Takumi memutar bola matanya. Wow. Jadi inilah pemandangan-pemandangan ajaib yang disuguhkan ke depan muka Tenten setiap harinya. Melihat anak 12 tahun belajar _sin_... _sin_ apa entahlah.

Sejam kemudian, aula tersebut bertransformasi menjadi kelas seni yang dipenuhi seniman kecil. Tenten mengajari mereka melukis pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Gadis kecil yang namanya Shizukaitu menghampiri Haruka dan memamerkan lukisannya. Cuma sekotak jendela, pohon-pohon dan atap rumah.

"Bagus, kan?" katanya bangga. "Aku pasti dapat nilai 95 nanti."

"Aku pikir kau bisa dapat 100," komentar Haruka datar.

Shizuka melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Haruka melunak. Anak-anak ini kelihatan... polos, lugu sekali. Diliriknya Takumi di sampingnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Takumi tersenyum padanya.

Wow.

"Anak-anak ini manis... Iya, kan?" tanya Takumi ringan.

Haruka mengangguk canggung, meskipun ia berpendapat sama. Memang manis, tapi yang paling manis di atas semua ini adalah Takumi sendiri. Menurutnya.

_Berhenti memikirkan dia, Bodoh._

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Shizuka mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya kembali. "Yang ini bagus, nggak?" Ia menunjukkan karya keduanya. Seekor kucing berwarna biru.

"Apa dia sedang kedinginan?" komentar Haruka, sekadar mencairkan suasana yang kini sepertinya mengarah padanya. Tenten berhenti mengajar. Ia dan anak-anak lain memandang Haruka dan Shizuka dengan senyum bersahabat.

Shizuka tertawa senang.

Kemudian diam.

"Ada apa?"

Ruangan aula itu berubah sunyi. Semua orang berhenti bicara, hanya mematung tanpa suara. Haruka menitikkan keringat. Anak-anak lain menatapnya sambil menahan nafas, Tenten tercengang, sementara Shizuka berubah—menjadi menatapnya dengan tajam. Sungguh, bahkan bola matanya mengelam. Tatapan matanya berubah galak. Ada apa ini?

Hening.

"Kau," bisik Shizuka lamat-lamat.

Suaranya seperti bukan suara dia. Tapi lebih mirip suara rendah, dingin, berat, dan serak. "_Kau. Kau adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Kau bukan Arizume Haruka sama sekali. Dan sejauh apapun kau menghindarinya, kau tidak bisa mengelak takdirmu. Ingat itu!_"

**.**

**.**

**10.47**

"Kau... bicara apa?" tanya Haruka cemas.

Takumi yang sejak tadi tertegun, kini mulai meraih pundak anak kecil itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. "Sadarlah," gumamnya. Dan Shizuka mengedipkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya polos. Diedarkannya pandangan ke semua orang. Semua orang tercengang memandangnya, dan memandang Haruka.

"Apa... dia sering seperti ini?" tanya Takumi pelan pada Tenten yang kembali biasa seperti semula."

Tenten tersenyum prihatin. "Ya. Dia suka menceracau sendiri, bahkan dalam kondisi terjaga sekalipun. Dia seperti... meramal," ia memelankan suara pada kata terakhir. Tenten melemparkan pandangan pada Shizuka. "Tapi biasanya hanya bertahan beberapa detik."

Shizuka masih kebingungan. "Memang tadi aku kenapa?" gumamnya bingung. Takumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tapi kenapa kalian diam?"

"Diam saja."

Haruka menarik nafas lega. Tegang. Tadi barusan Shizuka mengucapkan nama aslinya. Entah bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana caranya? Dan apa mereka penasaran atas nama tadi?

"Eh, tapi," Tenten angkat suara lagi. "Tidak pernah aku mendengar Shizuka menyebut seseorang bukan dengan nama aslinya. Apa dia mendapat bayangan bahwa kau adalah Gaara yang menyamar? Sabaku no Gaara yang hilang itu?"

Haruka menegang. Diliriknya Takumi dan ditatapnya Shizuka yang balas menatapnya polos, seolah bertanya.

"Aah, aku kebanyakan baca novel Sherlock Holmes. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan," kata Tenten lagi. Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Kemudian, Tenten mengalihkan perhatian pada anak-anak yang masih terbengong-bengong di belakangnya. "Hei, hei. Ayo belajar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**16.12**

Sore yang indah di Hanami.

"JANGAN MALAS! MANDIMANDIMANDI!"

Tenten marah karena anak-anak asuhnya kini memulai aksi ngambek-ngambekan, menolak untuk mandi. Ia gerah. Mereka lebih suka bermain kejar-kejaran daripada mandi. Bahkan Sasuke yang diam saja pun lebih tertarik mendekam di kamarnya.

Haruka, yang sedang ada di ruang tengah itu juga bersama Takumi—sialnya—melirik Tenten yang putus asa. Ia melihat Tenten kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, di samping sofa.

"Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Mereka memang malas bila disuruh mandi. Miris sekali. Sekarang mereka nggak bakal mau mandi sampai jam 5," gerutunya. Haruka menegakkan tubuh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang minta mereka?" tanya Haruka datar. Nyaris tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Tenten mengira Haruka punya suara alto.

Tenten menatapnya takjub. "Aku berharap padamu, Haruka-san."

Kemudian, Haruka bangkit dari sofa. Ia pergi entah ke ruangan mana. Kini, di sebelah Tenten hanya ada Takumi. Dia sedang mengutak-atik _laptop_ dan mengetik sesuatu. Namun, sekarang ia mengangkat wajah dari _laptop_-nya.

"Tenten-san?"

"Ya?"

"Sasuke itu orang yang... bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Tenten balik, terkejut.

"A-aku..." Takumi tergagap. "Hanya... merasa familiar."

"Oh," Tenten termangu. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sasuke itu... dia agak lain dari anak lainnya. Dia itu..." gadis bercepol dua itu terdiam sejenak. "Pendiam. Dia bisa membaca pikiran lebih tajam dari teman-temannya. Makanya dia selalu merasa berbeda."

Takumi mengangguk-angguk. Hmm. Jadi ini alasannya.

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa marganya Uchiha, kan?" sambar Tenten ketika melihat Takumi akan membuka mulut lagi.

"Ee..."

"Aku menemukannya waktu dia masih berumur kurang dari setahun, di atas keranjang bayi bersama surat yang berisi permohonan akan... sesuatu. Seperti mengurus bayi itu. Ya, keluargaku mengurusnya," kata Tenten pelan. "Setelah ayahku mengelola asrama ini, kupindahkan saja Sasuke ke Hanami sekalian. Ah. Seharusnya rahasia anak asuh seperti itu tidak kuceritakan sekalian."

Takumi terdiam.

"Ada masalah, Takumi-san?"

"Sepertinya aku... kenal dengan marganya," balas Takumi setelah beberapa saat. "Dan s-setahuku mereka hanya punya... satu anak..."

Tenten mengernyit.

"Oh ya?"

"Mereka tidak mau," kata Haruka datar yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ia memegang rambutnya, terlihat seperti menyisir rambut dengan tangan padahal sedang memberesi wignya.

Haruka. Jelas sekali kulit kepalanya gatal-gatal karena _wig_ indigo lembut dan lemas itu. Ia merinding membayangkan jika _wig_ ini berasal dari rambut manusia asli yang telah mati. Huh. Mungkin ia akan terkutuk selamanya.

Tapi kata Naruto, _wig_ ini tidak dibuat dari rambut mayat. Jadi ia aman.

"Aku akan mencuci piring," kata Haruka karena tidak ada yang bicara lagi.

"H-Haruka-san! Tunggu!" sela Takumi ketika Haruka berjalan melewatinya. Cowok meragukan itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dan atas dorongan aneh yang ia tidak mengerti, Takumi menjulurkan tangannya, untuk menyentuh wajah Haruka.

_Terlalu cantik_, dan Haruka memejamkan matanya.

"Ada s-sesuatu di matamu..." Takumi menyingkirkan debu berbulu yang mampir di wajah Haruka. "Apa... apa mereka memukulmu dengan bantal?"

"Ya. Terima kasih atas kejelian matanya," tandas Haruka ketus. Disentakkannya tangan Takumi dari wajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak butuh perhatianmu."

Ia hanya butuh menyendiri, sambil mencuci piring, memikirkan untuk membiarkannya tumbuh atau membunuh perasaan itu sampai mati.

Takumi tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Haruka... Gaara..."

**.**

**.**

**22.00**

Sekarang malam. Waktunya tidur, seharusnya. Takumi duduk bersila di atas lantai beralas karpet bulu yang sama seperti yang ditemukannya di aula, _online_ lewat _laptop_-nya. Ia belum memutuskan untuk tidur di atas kasurnya atau tidak, soalnya di situ juga ada Sasuke. Jangan-jangan nanti ia juga harus tidur di karpet bulu ini.

"Sedang apa?"

"Hah?"

Takumi mendongak. Sasuke menatapnya, bukan, ke arah layar _laptop_ seolah menebak-nebak apa itu. "Itu apa?"

"_Laptop_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membantuku mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Ia turun dari kasur dan duduk di atas karpet bulu, di samping Takumi. Aroma pemuda kecil ini berbau _cologne_ yang tidak asing. Ia merinding.

"Kamu... pakai parfum?"

"Tidak."

"Baumu... khas sekali."

Sasuke mendelik padanya. Takumi merinding lagi. "Tadi aku makan permen."

Mungkin yang ia maksud itu permen _mint_. Takumi gantian mengangguk. Sasuke pasti punya selera yang khas dalam memilih permen _mint_. Aromanya benar-benar _keciri_.

Sasuke mendelik lagi padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takumi siaga.

"Ano," gumamnya. Ditutupnya _laptop_ Takumi tiba-tiba. Takumi terkesiap. "Jujur saja, kau itu perempuan, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**22.04**

"K-kau bicara apa?" tanya Takumi dengan nada seremeh mungkin. "Aku laki-laki. Bukan perempuan."

Rasanya lucu bila berbohong pada hal yang jelas-jelas benar. Giliran Sasuke yang tertawa. Takumi rasanya ingin mengumpat-umpat di hati.

"Waktu kecil aku pernah melihatmu, aku hafal wajahmu," kata Sasuke penuh kemenangan. "Namamu Hinata Hyuuga. Bukan Kuro Takumi."

"Kapan?" tanya Takumi lagi.

Tenten bilang, cewek itu menemukan Sasuke di umur kurang dari setahun. Berarti bila mereka pernah bertemu, tentunya di saat Sasuke masih bayi. Bayi? Dan Sasuke mengaku sudah mengetahui wajah Hinata Hyuuga sebelumnya?

Oh, yeah. Sudah Tenten bilang, Sasuke itu menakjubkan.

Takumi menutup kelopak matanya, yakin setelah ini Sasuke akan mengatakan hal bernada, 'buktinya ada pembalut di tasmu' atau semacamnya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke malah berkata, "buktinya, wajahmu terlalu cantik buat seorang cowok."

Blush!

"Kau... juga tahu tentang Hyuuga?" suara Takumi memelan.

"Ya. Mereka teman bisnis ayahku."

Takumi menghela nafas. Ia menatap Sasuke putus asa, masih dengan rona merah parah di wajahnya, kemudian dengan hati-hati membuka penjepit wignya. Melepas wig merah gatal itu dengan satu gerakan mudah. Rambut indigo panjang meluncur turun ke punggungnya. Dilepasnya lensa kontak itu hati-hati.

Sasuke memerhatikannya dengan biasa.

"Tolong jangan... bicara pada siapa-siapa. Ya?" pinta Takumi yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Hinata. "Aku takut..."

"Kamu takut Tenten akan melaporkan keberadaanmu pada Neji, kan?" sela Sasuke datar.

"... Ya."

Sasuke naik lagi ke atas kasurnya. Hinata membuka lagi _laptop_-nya. Untung tidak rusak. "Tenang saja."

**.**

**.**

**22.04**

Gaara mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Wignya ditanggalkan. Asrama itu kini sunyi... dan gelap. Semua orang sudah masuk kamar, dan itu berarti semua orang sudah tertidur. Ia bisa leluasa mengambil air minum dari dapur.

Lampu dapur dimatikan. Gaara meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol lampunya, lalu menekannya tanpa suara. Diisinya botol minum yang tadi dibawanya dengan air minum dari dispenser.

Selesai. Ia menutup botol minumnya dalam satu ceklikan. Kemudian mematikan lampu ruangan pelan-pelan. Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tapi, tunggu. Seperti ada suara-suara.

Ditempelkannya telinganya pada pintu kamar Sasuke hati-hati, tempat di mana Takumi juga tidur. Apa mereka belum tidur? Gaara berubah gelisah. Mereka itu...

_Mereka tidak boleh sedekat itu, tidak boleh._

Terdengar suara Sasuke. "Jujur saja, kau itu perempuan, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**23.11**

**LadyHyuu:** masih terjaga?

**Notagal:** _lupa bahwa aku itu manusia nokturnal?_

Hinata tertawa. Sasuke di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi. Berkedut-kedut. Masih kecil, padahal, tapi ia sudah merasa cemburu.

"Hinata-san, lawan bicaramu itu siapa?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Nama aslinya Gaara," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" tebak Sasuke _to the point_.

"Eh?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tanyakan saja," usul Sasuke.

**LadyHyuu:** Gaara, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?

Lama ada balasan. Kemudian...

**Notagal:**_ rahasia._

Ah. Rahasia-rahasia lagi. Toh Hinata tidak tertarik menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Ia memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain—tapi ternyata Gaara sudah menanyakannya duluan.

**Notagal:** _kamu kenal cewek yang hilang? yang orangtuanya sudah mengadakan sayembara di internet?_

Hinata nyaris tersedak saking kagetnya. Apa itu dirinya? Kejutan besar. Dan sayembara. Aduh.

**LadyHyuu:** tidak. memangnya kenapa?

**Notagal:** _aku cuma berpikir, ada temanku yang mirip cewek itu. sepertinya dia memalsukan beberapa identitas klannya. siapa tahu kapan-kapan aku bisa menyergapnya dan membawa dia ke hadapan Hiashi Hyuuga. Hehehe._

Senyum lega Hinata berubah menjadi telanan ludah. Ternyata benar, "cewek hilang" itu dirinya. Tapi, siapa cewek yang dimaksud Gaara itu "temannya"? Bukan dirinya, kan?

"Aku pikir sebentar lagi penyamaranmu bakal terbongkar," komentar Sasuke pendek. Hinata terlonjak. Baru sadar ada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Yah..."

"Sudah ada banyak orang yang tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," lanjut Sasuke. "Termasuk... temanmu itu."

**.**

**.**

**Catat: **Sasuke pintar membaca pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sori kalo (lagi-lagi) berakhir dengan aneh. _ _<strong>

**Banyak typo, ya? Maklumin aja, keyboard lagi rusak #plak #cari alasan jadi banyak huruf yang ilang-ilangan.**

**dan yang paling parah: UPDATENYA LAMA! DX MAAFIN SAYA!**

**ririrea: kapan ya? kapan-kapan #duagh ini juga masih dipikirin. maunya sih chapter depan kalo belum keisi ide lain==v #doubleduagh**

**review?**


	5. Sexchange: WE JUST MET!

Takumi.

Gaara menggosokkan penghapusnya ke atas kertas. Senyumnya—yang amat sangat langka—muncul segaris tipis ketika sketsa di atas kertas itu mulai membentuk seraut wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Semenjak melihat artikel itu di Internet, Gaara mendadak tertarik dan membacanya lebih dalam.

_Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua di Konoha, Hiashi Hyuuga, dikabarkan menghilang dua tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Meskipun sudah berselang dua tahun, pencarian masih dilakukan. Bagi yang menemukannya..._

Disertakan juga _link_ foto selayar penuh gadis itu. Gadis yang namanya Hinata itu... manis, dengan senyum kecilnya dan mata lavender bundar. Ingatan Gaara melayang pada Hinata teman _chat_-nya. Apa mereka berdua orang yang sama?

Saat sedang memikirkan kemungkinan itu, di otaknya justru terlintas pikiran mengejutkan—bahwa Hinata di foto ini mirip dengan Takumi.

Gaara merogoh-rogoh ranselnya, dan menemukan selembar foto teman-teman seangkatannya dalam festival kampus tahun lalu. Di situ juga ada Takumi yang tersenyum dengan... cara yang sama dengan cara Hinata di artikel Internet tersenyum.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sketsa itu? Gaara membuat sketsa wajah Hinata Hyuuga yang ia dapatkan di Internet di atas kertas, kemudian membandingkannya dengan wajah Takumi di foto festival tahunan itu. Mirip. Identik. Tahu Mona Lisa yang kontur wajahnya mirip Leonardo da Vinci? Mereka pun begitu.

Tapi Takumi kan, bukan lukisan—dia manusia seutuhnya. Jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah Takumi sama dengan Hinata.

Lagipula, ingat perkataan Sasuke yang dia dengar—secara diam-diam—tadi malam, kan?

Sekarang, segala komponen alibi telah disatukan. Seperti potongan _puzzle_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexchange; WE JUST MET!<strong>

(Naruto and both of chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

_-Aya pinjem doang, yak, Om Kishi^^-_

(Warning: OOCs, sudut penceritaan pindah-pindah)

(Pairing: GaaHina)

(Rated: T... _**semi M**?_)

* * *

><p>"Ma-maksudmu apa, sudah... <em>tahu<em>?"

"Dia akan tahu. Dia menyelidikimu dari kemarin."

"Apanya..."

"Dan besok pasti dia sudah tahu."

"..."

"Tidurlah."

**.**

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian**

**07.12**

Pagi hari. Saatnya mereka pulang ke Konoha. Takumi melipat bajunya dan menyelundupkan pakaian-pakaian khusus wanitanya ke dalam ranselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dengan nama asing yang disebutkan Shizuka kemarin-kemarin.

_"Kau... Sabaku no Gaara..."_

Padahal Takumi, lebih tepatnya Hinata, belum pernah sama sekali terlibat dengan yang namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Ada beberapa kejanggalan—seperti pemanggilan nama Sabaku no Gaara padahal yang dipanggil kan, Haruka.

_Apa mungkin, mereka... orang yang sama?_

Shizuka kan' indigo. Tidak mungkin terjadi kesalahan penyebutan nama. Dan kalaupun ada, kenapa nama itu yang muncul? Dan bukannya yang lainnya? Haruka dan Gaara. Huruf-hurufnya beda jauh.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pada Sasuke yang sedang bermain rubik di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Kau mau... ikut?"

"Ke Konoha? Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke diam. Ia meletakkan rubiknya dan sekarang memandang langit-langit dengan gamang.

"Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba bertemu orang tuaku di situ."

Hinata juga berhenti membereskan baju-bajunya. Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan memandang Sasuke. "Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Uchiha lainnya. Aku kenal keluarganya. Ayahku kenal—"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Namun ia belum menyerah begitu saja. "Hanami mungkin mencintaimu. Namun, keluarga tetap pelindung terbaik. Selagi mereka masih ada, k-kenapa kau malah membencinya?"

"Ayahku sudah membuangku. Dia sudah punya kakakku. Itu cukup untuk menjadi penerus bisnisnya nanti."

"Tapi kau sayang ibumu, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau kau mau kembali pada... keluargamu, kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau berguna untuk mereka. Bukan hanya... anak aneh." Hinata tersenyum. Namun saat ia akan berbicara lagi, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Aku ikut."

**.**

**.**

**07.32**

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia... bisa ikut dengan kita, kan? Aku punya tiga tiket..."

Haruka menghela nafas, menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan dan nyaris merosot di kursinya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di stasiun di Suna. Kereta menuju Konoha akan datang setengah jam lagi. Dan ditambah Sasuke yang bermata menyeramkan... _well_, ia tidak akan bisa bebas memerhatikan Takumi yang tertidur di dalam kereta lagi.

Ia butuh sesuatu untuk diminum. Jadi ia bangkit lagi dari kursi tunggunya, meninggalkan Takumi dan Sasuke menunggu kereta dan menghampiri kios minuman yang terletak beberapa meter dari situ.

"Beli mi—"

"Aku beli dua botol!" sambar seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di sebelahnya. Wanita itu juga menyambar dua botol minuman dari konter dan menyerahkannya pada penjaga kios.

Haruka tercekat. Tidak. Jangan orang ini lagi.

"Lain kali kau harus belajar untuk lebih sopan, Temari," kata pria di sebelahnya dengan malas.

"Entahlah. Ohayou," sapa Temari untuk Haruka yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Siapa namamu?"

Tidaaak. Haruka mulai berkeringat dingin. Jangan sampai Temari melihat wajahnya. Insting kakak perempuan terhadap adiknya kan, sangat tajam. Jangan-jangan, bahkan dalam wig indigo sekalipun...

Haruka menengadahkan kepala.

"GAARA?"

**.**

**.**

"M-mereka..."

Takumi terbelalak tak percaya. Di depannya, hanya berjarak radius tiga meter jauhnya, terdapat Neji yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu juga. Meskipun ia melihatnya dari samping, tetap saja Takumi seratus persen yakin. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Apalagi Neji pernah bertemu dengannya—dalam penyamaran—di Konoha. Kalau sampai mereka bertemu lagi... Neji pasti curiga. Insting seorang kakak sepupu laki-laki yang over-protektif terhadap dua sepupu perempuannya sangat kuat, iya kan?

Dulu, Takumi—atau Hinata—selalu merasa terlindungi di samping Neji. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Untuk apa sih Neji ada di sni? Bukan pertanyaan penting. Palingan mengunjungi sahabatnya atau apalah. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, atau belum. Dan semoga jangan. Sayangnya...

"Temanmu belum kembali dari tadi, Hinata," simpul Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Takumi terbelalak lagi dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk memelankan volume suaranya. "J-jangan keras-keras, nanti dia..."

... terlambat! Neji menoleh padanya dan mengerutkan kening. Mata lavendernya berganti-ganti pada Takumi yang pastinya amat familiar dan anak raven di sebelahnya, dan seperti biasa, bila melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Neji selalu mendekati objek tersebut.

Dan sekarang dirinyalah yang dicurigai.

"Kau yang di kafe itu, kan?" tanya Neji skeptis, jemarinya menuding pada Takumi.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Neji memegang puncak kepala Takumi dan menariknya ke atas. Rambut indigo panjang sepunggung meluncur turun dari dalam wig merahnya.

"HINATA?"

**.**

**.**

**08.32**

Komplek mansion Hyuuga yang megah dan tak tergoyahkan. Di dalam salah satu ruangannya, seorang gadis berambut indigo lurus sepunggung dan teman kecilnya memandangi lantai ruangan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu sekarang," kata Hiashi akhirnya. Nada suaranya melengkung dan tajam.

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kau sudah besar, Hinata. 18 tahun. Baiklah, begini saja. Siapa anak laki-laki yang kaubawa itu?" tanya Hiashi tenang. Hinata menoleh pada anak yang dimaksud ayahnya.

"Oh, Tou-san, dia S-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Dia ditinggal orang tuanya sejak kecil dan aku ingin—"

"Tunggu. Uchiha?"

"... ya."

Hiashi memicingkan mata pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya galak. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa keluarga itu juga punya anak berumur 12 tahun. Tampung dia sementara di sini," perintahnya. "Biar aku yang memberitahukannya pada Fugaku."

"Jangan diberitahukan!"

"Diam."

Sasuke bungkam. Dahinya berdenyut sebal. Hinata membelai puncak kepala anak itu, kemudian beralih pada ayahnya kembali. "Tou-san, kapan... pertunangan itu akan d-dilaksanakan?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

"Nanti malam," tukas Hiashi tegas. "Dan kau harus membawa diri dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dandani anak ini juga."

**.**

**.**

**08.01**

"Kapan acaranya dilaksanakan?" tanya Temari sambil lalu. Ia mengambil sebungkus permen karet dan melahapnya, sementara Kankurou menyetir mobil. Gaara duduk di bangku belakang, merasa tersisihkan. _Wig_ masih melekat di kepalanya dan sekarang _wig_ itu membuatnya agak gatal.

"Jam 7 malam," jawab Kankurou pendek.

"Nah, Gaara. Kau harus bersiap sesudah sampai di rumah. Kita harus ada di Konoha pada jam 7 malam," timpal Tsunade, melirik Gaara di bangku belakang.

Gaara merengut. Andai penyamarannya tadi tidak terbongkar, pasti sekarang dia bisa beristirahat di kamar kosnya yang nyaman. Dan bagaimana nasib Takumi—yang jelas-jelas Hinata itu? Dan Sasuke juga? Pasti mereka sudah pulang sendiri.

Dunia terkadang amat jahat dan konyol di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau Tou-san melihatmu sekarang," Kankurou menyambar kesempatannya berbicara. "Mungkin dia sudah lebih dulu menebas kepalamu itu. Untung sekarang Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang ke luar kota. Jadi, kau—"

"Diam saja, cerewet," potong Gaara sebal.

Kankurou mengedikkan bahu. "Oh ya, dan Gaara," ia mulai bicara lagi. "Soal pertunangan itu... kakakmu sudah bicara dengan pihak calon tunanganmu. Kau punya kesempatan untuk menolak pertunangan itu jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi... Nee-san, apa itu persyaratannya?"

"Kau harus mengenal calon tunanganmu dengan baik terlebih dahulu," sambar Temari.

Nah, inilah bagian yang disukai Gaara! Bagian untuk _menolak_!

**.**

**.**

**18.18**

"Berjalanlah, Gaara. Sejak kapan kau jadi pengambek begitu?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Nee."

"Ayolah. Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Perjalanannya akan memakan waktu sejam lebih."

**.**

**.**

Hinata mondar-mandir di sudut _ballroom_ dengan gelisah. Pesta ini terlalu mewah daripada yang ia duga sebelumnya. Hotel yang dipesan ayahnya ini memang menawarkan pemandangan indah, ruangan gemerlap dan panganan lezat—tapi apa artinya bila dia hanya bisa mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan. Sasuke duduk di sofa VIP yang paling terpencil, di dekatnya, mengikuti gerakan Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata berhenti mondar-mandir. "M-mereka akan datang," katanya. "Aku harap mereka tak datang."

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tapi sepertinya ia tidak butuh jawabannya. Otaknya masih berusaha terbiasa dengan tuksedo mewah yang sekarang dikenakannya. Lagipula, yeah—masa' sih keluarga Hinata yang tidak ada anak laki-lakinya seperti itu punya tuksedo untuk anak 12 tahun? Kecuali kalau ini milik Neji yang sudah lama.

"Mere—" Hinata akan menjawab, tetapi seseorang menepuknya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala.

"Anda Hinata Hyuuga, kan?" tanya seseorang itu—sang wanita. Hinata kebingungan sejenak, melirik dinding di sebelahnya kemudian mencoba bersikap manis. Ia mengangguk sekenanya. Wanita itu tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar.

"Aku turut mendengar berita hilangnya Anda. Tapi sekarang Anda telah ditemukan. Benar-benar nasib baik," wanita itu membungkuk hormat. Yang Hinata kenal sebagai Mikoto Uchiha, istri dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, ibu rumah tangga sukses sekaligus _businesswoman_ yang terkenal handal.

"Mikoto-baasan juga b-bertambah cantik dari tiga tahun lalu," kata Hinata sopan. Setidaknya ia memanggil wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari mendiang ibunya itu dengan pas. Mikoto tertawa pelan, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Hiashi sangat beruntung. Andai aku punya anak perempuan," katanya. "Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Baik."

Tapi ia baru sadar, bahwa tatapan mata Mikoto tidak lagi terpusat pada Hinata atau apapun yang ada di depannya. Namun seseorang yang duduk jauh di belakang Hinata. Sasuke. Mikoto berbisik. "Dia... siapa?"

Suasananya berubah canggung. Hinata berputar 180 derajat dengan kikuk, berusaha memanggil Sasuke mendekat dan membalas pertanyaan Mikoto dengan lirih pula. "S-Sasuke. Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

**18.21**

Mikoto masih menatap apa yang ada jauh di depannya dengan tak percaya. Mulanya ia ragu, sekarang yakin seratus persen. Anak itu... anaknya. Yang sudah lama ia taruh di depan pintu rumah orang asing. Yang sudah lama ia _buang_. Kenapa sekarang anak itu ada di sini? Atau 'Uchiha' hanya sekedar nama belakang yang tersemat pada si anak?

Mikoto yakin ia tidak salah dengar.

Perlahan, ia mendekati anak itu dan membelai pipinya. "Sasuke. Kamu ingat Kaa-san, kan?"

Mata anak itu tetap tajam dan terus menatapnya aneh, seperti dulu. Dan ketika dilahirkan dulu, suaminya tidak menginginkan dua anak dan beberapa keanehan yang mengiringi kelahirannya menyebabkan Sasuke harus dibuang, sambil tetap berharap anak itu diurus orang yang lebih baik. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Anak itu tetap bertemu dengannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Gerimis malam. Ketika kalian menempuh jalan asing bermil-mil hanya untuk menaruhku di suatu tempat. Ayah sialan yang tidak menginginkanku. Aku ingat," kata Sasuke datar. Air mata Mikoto tumpah. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat-erat, tidak peduli berapa banyak hadirin yang kini menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, aku ibumu. Kaa-san minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak akan membuangmu lagi, aku janji. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke keluarga kita. Tidak peduli apa kata ayah dan kakak lelakimu..." bisik Mikoto lirih dengan perasaan berbuncah-buncah. Rasanya emosi begitu mengingat kembali, betapa bodohnya ia waktu menuruti permintaan suaminya.

Hinata—yang ada di belakang mereka—tersenyum. Selesai sudah misi yang satu ini. Ia membandingkan Sasuke dan ibunya seperti dia dan ayahnya sendiri. Keluarga adalah segalanya. Kenapa dulu ia dengan bodohnya memilih untuk kabur dari rumah? Padahal sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata tidak lagi memikirkan perjodohan sepihaknya dengan orang asing itu. Bila memang sudah keharusannya, untuk apa Hinata mencari-cari alasan untuk melalaikannya? Nanti pasti ada jalan lain. Ya. Hinata sudah bertekad bulat. Ia rela dijodohkan.

Namun, saat ia akan berbalik meninggalkan kehebohan ini, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa ini?" seseorang—tinggi besar, laki-laki berwibawa—membelah hadirin yang penasaran dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya. "Mikoto, jangan terlalu berlama-lama di sini. Siapa dia?" perhatiannya teralih pada anak laki-laki yang dipeluk istrinya. Di belakang Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha menyusul ayahnya.

"Dia anak kita dan akan selalu menjadi anak kita, bagaimanapun resikonya. Sasuke Uchiha!" jawab Mikoto tegas.

**.**

**.**

Gaara memandang sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Tadi ada sedikit kehebohan di sudut _ballroom_, tapi ia tidak berminat melihatnya. Benar-benar mewah. Lampu gemerlap bertahtakan permata bersinar putih di atasnya, minuman-minuman kristal dan VIP _booths_... Seperti perkataan Temari, ia harus datang. Dan sekarang ia sudah datang. Boleh ia pulang sekarang?

"Gaara, ikut aku," Temari menyikut tangannya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan anak teman Tou-san, seperti kataku dulu."

Cowok berambut merah itu berdecak malas. Ia mengikuti saja ke mana Temari pergi. Sampai kemudian Temari berhenti dan bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria... di atas umur 40 tahun, mungkin? Kelihatannya pemilik pesta ini. Gaara tidak yakin. Dan Gaara tidak berminat mengikuti obrolan-obrolan mereka yang hanya seputar bisnis, sampai...

"Anakku akan senang bila ikut bergabung. Biar kupanggil," pria itu menoleh ke samping dan membuat isyarat memanggil seseorang di ruangan itu. Seorang gadis dari seberang ruangan mengangguk, kemudian mendekati mereka bertiga.

Tunggu. Sepertinya mirip... Gaara tercekat.

"Ini putriku."

Putrinya?

Gadis itu masih menunduk ke arah lantai, sehingga Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi ia sudah tahu siapa. Atau hampir tahu.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Akhirnya gadis itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, dan mereka sama-sama terkejut. Gaara mengenalinya sebagai Hinata, si gadis hilang dari Internet, tapi di otaknya hanya ada satu nama.

Takumi.

Sinting! Kenapa bisa jadi begini, sih?

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu juga tersentak. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. "Arizu—S-Sabaku no G-Gaara?"

Sekarang, Gaara lebih terkejut lagi. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu namanya? Meskipun dia Takumi, tetap saja Takumi tidak mengetahui nama aslinya. Oh. Mungkin insiden spiritual mengerikan dari Shizuka itu. Berarti...

_Takumi sudah mengetahui bahwa aku itu cowok sejak dulu?_

"Bagaimana bisa?' tanya Temari tidak mengerti. "Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan Gaara padamu. Bagaimana kau sudah tahu namanya?"

Gadis itu—Hinata—tercekat lagi. Ia memilih untuk tidak bicara banyak. "Kami..."

"Kami pernah bertemu di Konoha."

Hinata tertegun. Itu bukan ucapannya, melainkan Gaara. Ditatapnya pemuda bermata _jade_ di depannya lebih teliti. Apa mereka sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jati diri satu sama lain? Bahwa dia adalah Takumi.

Dan Gaara adalah Haruka itu sendiri?

Bagaimanapun, itu rahasia mereka berdua. Jangan sampai Temari mengetahui mereka pernah saling jatuh cinta bahkan dalam wujud gender yang berbeda. Temari bisa sinting membayangkannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" sambar Temari untuk kedua kalinya. "Kalau begitu, kalian tidak butuh banyak adaptasi sebelum pernikahan kalian—"

"PERNIKAHAN?"

"Aku sudah bilang dari dulu padamu, Hinata," kata Hiashi kalem. "Tapi sebenarnya kami bisa menunda pernikahan itu demi kuliah kalian. Bila itu yang kalian mau."

Hinata rasanya melayang membayangkannya.

Di detik kemudian, ia sudah pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

**07.45**

"HINATA! Aku tidak percaya. Kau bisa kembali bersekolah di sini... _dengan wujud aslimu_?" ia terkikik.

Hinata tahu apa sebenarnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura. Tidak ada lagi Takumi. Yang ada sekarang, hanya Hinata. Ayahnya sudah bersepakat akan memberikan Hinata beberapa bulan lagi untuk kuliah, atau bahkan beberapa tahun lagi, jadi Hinata tidak akan ketinggalan pendidikan. Hinata juga lah yang sekarang membawa seorang anak laki-laki di balik ranselnya.

"Dia siapa, Hinata?"

"Sahabatku, sama sepertimu," Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan, tahu tidak? Sasuke sudah berbaikan dengan pihak keluarganya. Hinata senang kini Sasuke mendapatkan lingkungan yang lebih baik. Bukan hanya itu, Fugaku juga menemukan bahwa Sasuke bukan hanya indigo, tetapi juga jenius! IQ yang melebihi anak 12 tahun rata-rata membuatnya bisa mengikuti universitas di umur semuda itu.

"Ya ampun, Hinata," Sakura takjub. "Kau tidak bilang... anak dua belas tahun adalah murid baru yang kuliah di sini juga, kan?"

"Memang iya."

Sasuke, seperti biasa, menatap Sakura tajam sampai gadis _pink_ itu salah tingkah. Dengan sepatu bersol tinggi dan sendi lentur si anak indigo, Sasuke memang kelihatan... tiga tahun lebih dewasa. _Duuuh, aku berpikiran apa?_ Sakura memerah. Ia mengalihkan mata emerald-nya pada jemari lentik Hinata.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya cincin."

Hinata memerah. Ia memandangi cincin yang sekarang terpasang manis di pergelangan jari manisnya. "Oh... ini... pemberian seseorang."

"Sebenarnya, itu cincin pertu—"

Hinata mencubit leher Sasuke.

"Hinata, ikut aku sebentar," seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati... Gaara. Tidak ada lagi _wig_ indigo panjang yang terlalu lemas itu, atau lensa cobalt yang biasa dipakainya. Gaara telah kembali menjadi Gaara. Mau tak mau, Hinata tersenyum.

"Sakura, aku titip Sasuke, ya? Sekalian... ajak dia keliling bangunan kampus. Aku ada urusan," pamit Hinata, mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berjalan duluan menjauhinya. Terlihat Sakura yang melotot protes padanya.

"AKU BISA DIKIRA PUNYA BRONDONG, TAHU!"

Hinata tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ia mengacuhkan teriakan Sakura yang terakhir, bergegas menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Gaara. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka diam saja. Beberapa mahasiswi berhenti demi melirik mereka dan berbisik-bisik tentang 'pasangan sempurna'. Hinata makin memerah.

"K-kenapa kau mau memakai cincin itu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia melirik Hinata di sampingnya.

"Agar orang-orang tahu, aku sudah ada yang punya."

Tiba-tiba, Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dan Hinata membiarkan cincin pertunangan mereka bersentuhan dalam genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

**owari?**

**.**

**.**

**23.59**

**Notagal: **_fyeo. ada soal dari tugas yang nggak bisa kukerjakan. kamu bisa bantu?_

**LadyHyuu: **tidak masalah. btw, kalo namamu Gaara, berarti kamu tahu yang namanya Sabaku no Gaara, kan?

**Notagal: **_itu namaku sendiri ;)_

**LadyHyuu: **APA?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexchange has completed!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>fyeo=for your eyes only=hanya untuk matamu=ini rahasia, ya?<strong>_

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! :D**

**Btw, saya nggak yakin ending kayak gini yang diinginkan readers atau siapapun lah _ _ saya juga agak nggak yakin nulisnya...**

**apa makin jelek, ya? ****

**ada yang mau review? *masihpundung***

**GaaHinalover's: chap 4 udah dibuat lebih jelas, tapi nggak tau chap 5 makin jelas atau makin abal-abal #plak**

**azalea: risih sama judulnya? ._. maaf, waktu itu hanya Sexchange yang terlintas di kepala #halahalesan**

**alurnya... coba baca sendiri deh. kadang terlalu cepet, kadang terlalu lambat, kadang nggak jalan-jalan v.v #plak #kabur**

**Ai HinataLawliet: tokoh Sasuke di sini juga terinspirasi sama novel yang nyeritain tentang anak indigo yang ngeramalin bakal ada pembunuhan tapi semua gak ada yang percaya... pokoknya serem! #langsunglompatkebawahkasur btw, salam buat keponakannya yah ^^ #apasih #sokdeket #dilempar**

**gaahina nggak langsung seeksplisit itu kok, kalo bingung baca aja lanjutannya :D #halah**

**gaahina lover: ini diapdet (dengan keterlambatan tingkat dewa) :D #duagh**

**Kumiko-chan: yup, akhirnya updated. tapi kelamaan ya? -_- #LAMA!**

**little un-chan: salam kenal! #pelukpeluk #ditendang**

**akhirnya ada juga yang nanyain kenapa username Gaara kayak gitu x3 Notagal sebenernya dari kata Not A Gal alias Bukan Seorang Gadis, sekadar kontras aja buat perannya yang harus jadi cewek setiap hari =w=**

**ada yang mau review untuk terakhir kali? =w=**


End file.
